Irrésistible Alchimie
by ventine9
Summary: Mirajane, belle, intelligent, arrive dans un nouveau lycée. Dans son ancien elle était l'image même de la perfection et de la bonté malgré son caractère changant. Luxus, terriblement séduisant, est connu pour être le chef d'une bande de voyous extrêmement dangereux. Elle travailleuse, lui flemmard accomplit. Tout les oppose jusqu'à ce cours de chimie et ce travail imposé en binôme.
1. Chapter 1

_Pour le début, je me suis inspiré d'un livre que j'adore et qui s'appelle « irrésistible alchimie » de Simone Elkeles. J'ai donné le même nom à mon histoire ^^ car je trouve que ça ira à merveille avec la suite de mon histoire._

**Chapitre 1 : Mirajane**

Tout le monde sait que je suis parfaite. Ma tenue est parfaite. Ma vie est parfaite. Excellente partout, première de classe, championne dans n'importe quel sport, adoré par tout les mecs, envié et jalousé par toute les filles. Celle-ci m'avais même surnommé la démone car je suis à la fois admirée et crainte du fait que sous mes apparences de gentille fille se trouvait un fille qui ne fallait absolument pas énervée sous peine de le regretter. Bref hormis ce petit détail, je suis tout simplement parfaite. Même ma famille est parfaite. Bon certes, tout cela n'est qu'un mensonge mais tant pis, je me suis démenée pour qu'on y croie. Si la vérité venait à éclater, je pourrais dire adieu à mon image de perfection totale. Et c'est ce qui, malheureusement, avait failli se passer l'année dernière.

Debout devant le miroir de ma salle de bains, la musique à plein régime, je me prépare pour aller à mon premier jour de classe dans cette nouvelle école. J'essuie pour la troisième fois la ligne irrégulière que je me suis dessinée sous l'œil. J'ai les mains qui tremblent. Je ne devrais pas stresser autant à l'idée de rentre en terminale dans cette nouveau lycée.

Au contraire nouveau lycée signifie nouveau départ, nouvelle vie. Personne qui vous regarde avec pitié après avoir découvert un peu de votre passée sans pourtant oser en parler.

Cet été, ma famille et moi avons déménagé à l'autre bout du pays. Nous sommes passés de la Floride à la Californie. Ici, personne n'apprendrai que j'avais perdu mes parents le jour de mon quinzième anniversaire. Personne ne saurai que ma tante nous avait « recueillit », mon frère, ma sœur et moi. Personne ne découvrirait qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu étant donné qu'elle habitait au Canada. Que leur seule communication avec cette dernière parente était les grosses sommes d'argent qu'elle envoyait tous les mois pour payer leur loyer, leur scolarité et leur silence sur son absence.

Je n'aime pas me sentir redevable de cette femme alors je fais des petits boulots le week-end pour économiser assez d'argent pour payer moi-même mes études universitaires. Je dois bien avouer que je ne résignais pas à utiliser son argent pour parfaire à mon image utopique. Mais après tout si elle envoyait autant, c'est pour que sa famille s'en serve. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur mes lèvres à cette pensée

Mes deux première années de Lycée c'était passé à merveille jusqu'à ce que peu de temps avant la fin de ma première, ma meilleur amie Jenny avait révélé, par pure jalousie, ma situation familiale particulière au lycée dans le but de détruire mon succès. Après cela, j'avais eu du mal à réussir garder mon image de perfection. J'avais perdu ma meilleure amie mais ce n'était pas grave parce que j'en avais plein d'autre. Pourtant, j'avais ensuite remarqué que leurs regards étaient de plus en plus différents, ils devenaient empreints de compassion et de pitié. Je déteste ça ! J'avais envie de les giflés, les cognés jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent. Susciter la pitié, moi ? JAMAIS, plutôt mourir ! Alors pour pouvoir garder mon honneur et ma fierté, j'avais demandé à mon petit frère et ma petite sœur si on pouvait déménager. Ils avaient tous les deux acceptés de peur d'attirer ma colère mais aussi parce qu'ils en avaient tout comme moi marre de cette ville qui leur rappeler trop de souvenirs douloureux. Ils avaient alors partie du jour au lendemain sans prévenir personnes pour cette nouvelle ville Magnolia près du Mexique. Cette ville est un nouveau départ pour eux.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes pensées négatives et me reconcentre sur mon maquillage, j'avais de nouveau raté, ça commence mal. Tout va de travers ce matin. D'abord, mon lisser a émis des signaux de détresse avant de faire des étincelles et de s'éteindre à jamais. Puis, j'ai perdu un des boutons de mon chemisier préféré. Et maintenant mon khôl agit de sa propre volonté et refuse de m'obéir ! La journée commençait vraiment mal et je suis sûre que ça ne va pas s'améliorer. Si je pouvais choisir, je resterais dans mon lit douiller et passerais la journée à dévorer la boîte de spéculoos.

-Mira, descends, hurle mon frère depuis l'entrée. –Un homme n'est pas en retard dès le premier jour !

-J'arrive dans une seconde !

Je pris alors pour que mon crayon file droit. Enfin, j'ai réussi, je balance le crayon sur mon lit et vérifie le résultat dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas top mais ça ferait l'affaire quand même. De toute façon je n'avais pas le temps de recommencer. Je brosse une dernière fois mes longs cheveux blancs qui m'arrivent au milieu du dos, et attache ma frange avec un petit élastique. J'éteins ma stéréo, attrape mon sac et me précipite dans le couloir.

Elfman se tient au pied de l'escalier et me regarde visiblement stressé lui aussi. Je m'avance vers lui et souri en voyant qu'il avait mis sa cravate de travers. Je m'approche de lui et lève mes mains afin de rectifier. Puis, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un bisou sur sa joue. C'est ma manière de le rassurer. Elfman l'enlaça alors et demanda à son oreille :

-Dis, tu crois que ça va bien se passé ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, me contentant de répondre à son étreinte. Malgré qu'il n'ait que 15 ans, Elfman doit faire un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Sans parlait de sa carrure naturel, il ressemble à un colosse mais quand on le connait mieux on découvre qu'il est tendre et doux et surtout très attentionné avec ses sœurs qu'il considère, je le sais puisque c'était pareil pour moi, comme ses plus précieux trésors. Je me recule doucement de lui et ébouriffe tendrement ses cheveux. Ils avaient tout les trois les cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, héritage de leur mère. Elfman grogna légèrement pour signifiait qu'il n'était plus un enfant et que donc je devais arrêter de faire ce geste d'affection que je fais depuis qu'il est tout petit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passé et puis un homme, un vrai ça ne stresse pas ! dis-je en limitant avec un sourire que je veux rassurant.

Elfman se ressaisit aussitôt et me regarda déterminé :

-Je nous ai fait ton gâteau préféré pour notre premier jour de classe, me dit-il fièrement en montrant un sachet posé sur le petit buffet de l'entrée. Je le saisis et le mis dans mon sac.

C'est gentil, Elfman adore cuisiné et encore plus quand il sait que ça allait faire plaisir à ma sœur et moi. Du regard, je me mis à chercher ma petite sœur :

-Où est Lisanna ?

-Dans la cuisine

-Ok, prend ton sac, on part dans cinq minutes

Sans attendre la réponse, je me dirige vers elle. Un sentiment de culpabilité me pinça le cœur en voyant ma sœur essayer de ramasser sa serviette tombé au sol mais incapable d'y arriver à cause de sa ceinture qui la maintenant fermement dans son fauteuil roulant. C'était de ma faute si ma petite sœur de neuf ans se retrouver dans l'incapacité de marcher depuis trois ans. Je m'approche d'elle et ramasse l'objet avant de lui tendre.

-Merci Mira, s'exclame la petite fille pleine de vie en me souriant de toute ses dents

-On va bientôt y aller, on te dépose à l'institution et on va ensuite au lycée

-Super, répondis Lisanna avec beaucoup moins d'entrain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, et puis tu verras dans quelques mois tu pourras de nouveau courir partout comme avant.

-Mais j'ai peur, avoue Lisanna tripotant ses doigts, gêné –Et si je n'y arrivais pas ?

-tu y arriveras car tu es une Strauss et les Strauss sont des battant ! affirmais-je sur de moi

Lisanna réfléchit quelques secondes et me sourit, convaincue et rassurée par mes paroles

L'une des raisons pour laquelle j'avais choisi Magnolia était qu'il y avait un centre de rééducation adapté pour Lisanna. Elle avait subi une opération des vertèbres après l'accident. Mais le centre de rééducation où sa petite sœur avait ensuite été n'avait pas fonctionné car il n'était pas adapté pour une petite fille. Il n'avait pas eu le matériel nécessaire. J'espérai de tout mon cœur que celui-ci fonctionnerai car je ne sais pas si Lisanna arrivera à supporter un nouvel échec.

Je me retourne vers Elfman :

-Je vais sortir la voiture du garage, tu t'occupes de Lis ?

Elfman acquiesça de la tête et souri tendrement à sa petit sœur :

-Mira a dit qu'un homme, un vrai, ne dois pas stresser, informa l'adolescent pour rassurer sa petite sœur

-Mais Elfman, je suis une fille ! répondis Lisanna en rigolant

Je souri en prenant la direction du garage, malgré sa maladresse son frère arrivait toujours à leur remonté le morale.

* * *

Je démarre ma BMW, j'avais utilisé un mois de financement de ma tante pour me l'achetais car pour aller avec mon image de perfection, il me fallait absolument un voiture digne de ce nom. Et puis son moteur rebelle, qui démarré au quart de tour allait parfaitement avec ma personnalité. Je recule dans la petite allée. Nous avons emménagés dans une petite maison à l'abri des regards. De toute façon je ne comptais invitais personne à la maison, alors cette petite maison suffisait largement pour eux trois, pas la peine de dépensé de l'argent inutilement, mieux valait le garder pour plus tard.

Elfman sort de la maison en tenant Lisanna dans ses bras et descend les marches du perron. Je mets le frein à main, ouvre la porte arrière pour qu'il puisse y installer Lisanna et part chercher le fauteuil rester dans l'entrée. Je le plie et le range dans le coffre. Puis je retourne m'asseoir derrière le volant. Lisanna mettait sa ceinture et Elfman s'installait à l'avant.

J'attends qu'Elfman est mis sa ceinture de sécurité et démarre. Je sortis de la ruelle et m'engage sur la route en direction de l'institution « Tour du paradis ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Luxus**

**«** Luxus, lève-toi !

Je menace mon grand-père du regard, et ensevelis ma tête sous l'oreiller. Il faut absolument que je me mette à chercher un appart', car tant que je logerais chez le vieux, il n'y aura pas moyen d'être tranquille. Mon dernier refuge reste ce simple coussin à travers lequel je me mets à grogner :

-Fiche-moi la paix, le vieux !

-Je ne déconne pas. Tu dois te réveiller pour ne pas être en retard en cours.»

La terminale. Je devrais être fier de ne pas avoir abandonné avant. Après tout, les cours étaient d'un ennui tellement mortel… Aller en terminale, pour moi, c'est de la rigolade. Je sais que je peux continuer, j'en ai largement les capacités. Après la remise de diplômes, débuteront peut-être les vraies difficultés, avec l'université. Du moins, si j'ai le courage d'y aller, car malgré mon génie, la flemmardise me submerge souvent, je dois bien l'avouer.

J'entends, à moitié rendormi, la voix fière de Makarov à travers l'oreiller :

-J'ai fais un petit déjeuner de chef, on va se régaler !

-Tant mieux pour toi, grognais-je en me retournant pour me mettre dos à lui.

Je l'entendis soupirer et partir. Enfin ! Il allait me laisser dormir. Ah non. J'entends ses pas, il revient.

-Je te préviens, si tu ne te lèves pas dans les deux minutes, je te renverse cette carafe d'eau sur la tête.»

Un peu de tranquillité, c'était trop demander pour une fois ? C'est bon, le premier jour est encore moins intéressant que les autres, les profs ne font que se présenter. Ce n'est donc pas grave si j'arrive en retard. Et si je peux éviter de voir tous ces imbéciles qui sont aussi peu intéressants les uns que les autres, je ne vais pas m'en priver. J'attrape mon deuxième oreiller, que j'avais délaissé en dormant, et je le balance à travers la pièce : dans le mille ! Au son des injures, l'eau venait de se renverser intégralement sur le vieux.

« Arhhh ! hurle-t-il – Mon costume tout neuf !

A cette remarque, j'éclate de rire à travers mon coussin toujours sur ma tête. J'entends le vieux repartir, il a compris. Je me calme et me rendors. Je commence à retourner tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée, quand je sens de l'eau glacée, éclabousser ma tête puis mon dos, et même mes jambes. Putain, le vieux va morfler !

-Debout !

Il est furieux, et ben moi aussi, ça tombe bien !

-Merde ! Je suis trempé ! m'écriais-je, en me levant pour aller étriper ce petit chauve moustachu.

Makarov me regarde de haut – enfin autant qu'il le peut vu qu'il m'arrive à la taille- et plonge sa main dans le reste d'eau glacée du pichet avant de me la lancer au visage :

\- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, Luxus ? Maintenant va t'habiller et prendre ton petit déjeuner avant de partir au lycée.»

Je secoue ma tignasse blonde pour l'éclabousser, lui aussi, mais cela n'est pas suffisant.

Je lui fais un sourire carnassier, avant de saisir ce pichet de malheur et de renverser le reste de son contenu sur sa tête. Puis je lui redonne et je pars vers la salle de bain en rigolant.

Après une douche rapide, je retourne dans ma chambre, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Là, je trouve mon grand-père en train de poser un plateau de nourriture, vêtu d'un nouveau costume. Il se retourne et lève les yeux aux ciels :

« Si tu comptes aller dans mon établissement dans cette tenue, ça va pas le faire. Tu pourrais au moins mettre un caleçon.

-Depuis quand t'es pudique, le vieux ? On dirait une bonne sœur. Et puis, t'es dans ma chambre, j'te rappelle, alors je fais ce que je veux.

-Au lieu de dire des âneries, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.»

Alors qu'il quitte la pièce, j'attrape un T-shirt noir dans mon armoire et enfile un jean. Tandis que je pose mon casque sur ma nuque, j'attrape un croissant du plateau. Puis je prends mon sac et sors de ma chambre.

Makarov est en train de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, tout en récitant son discours de bienvenue. Je soupire, et dire que mon grand-père est le directeur de Fairy Tail, alors que moi, je suis connu comme un grand délinquant, quelle contraste.

Je passe sans un mot devant lui, tout en croquant dans ma viennoiserie. J'attrape mon manteau et mes gants. Je fais un vague signe d'au revoir au vieux, et je m'en vais, en songeant à la manière dont je pourrais me venger de ce réveil glacial.

Dans la rue, des types portant des bandanas noir et rouge me regardent. Ils font partis du gang des Raven Blood, le gang mexicain qui règne sur une bonne partie Magnolia. Je sais que leur chef, dont personne ne connaît l'identité, n'apprécie pas les actions de ma bande, mais je m'en fiche, ils ne me font pas peur. Si l'un d'eux décide de me chercher des noises, je le tabasserai sans hésitation. Je décide de les ignorer et grimpe sur ma moto noire. J'allais mettre le contact quand :

« Lux', attends, s'exclame une voix féminine bien familière.

Minerva Orlando, ma voisine et ancienne copine, court dans ma direction.

-'lut

-Tu m'amènes au bahut ?»

Sa courte jupe noire laisse voir ses jambes incroyables et son haut moulant met en valeur sa poitrine, largement généreuse. Autrefois, j'aurais peut-être fait n'importe quoi pour elle, et encore je n'en suis pas sûr. En tout cas, elle, avait un peu plus d'intérêt que les autres filles à mes yeux, mais c'était avant que je ne la surprenne dans le lit d'un autre garçon, cet été. Ou plutôt, dans sa voiture.

« Allez, Luxus. Je promets de ne pas te mordre… à moins que tu ne me le demandes, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Minerva est une des potes des Raven Blood. Lorsqu'on était en couple, on se soutenait l'un l'autre mais plus maintenant. Pourtant, je décide de faire un élan de gentillesse rarissime de ma part :

— Monte.»

Minerva place délibérément ses mains sur mes hanches tout en s'appuyant contre mon dos. Mais cela ne provoque pas l'effet qu'elle espérait sans doute, vu qu'elle essaye de m'embrasser la joue mais je la repousse d'un coup d'épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Que je vais oublier le passé aussi facilement ? Hors de question. Parce que ce qui me définit, moi, c'est ma propre histoire, mon honneur et ma fierté. Pas que sa tromperie m'ait brisé le cœur, loin de là, je m'en fiche royalement, mais elle m'a fait passer pour un cocu, et ça je ne suis pas près de le lui pardonner. J'avais envie de la faire descendre de ma bécane, mais c'était trop tard. Alors je démarre le moteur, et roule vers le lycée pour commencer une nouvelle année ennuyeuse et sans intérêt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Mirajane**

« Elfman, à chaque fois que tu ouvres le toit de cette voiture, on dirait que je suis passée dans une tornade à l'arrivée. Mes cheveux partent dans tous les sens et ne ressemblent plus à rien !»

Mon frère et moi roulons sur la route principale de Magnolia, en direction du lycée Fairy Tail dans ma BMW grise, le toit ouvert laissant l'air s'infiltrer.

Nous venions de déposer ma petite sœur dans son centre de rééducation. Des infirmières nous avaient accueilli et présenté l'établissement. Elles avaient été extrêmement gentilles et Lisanna les avait tout de suite appréciées. Alors rassurés, nous l'avons laissés et étions partit pour le lycée. Je souris en me rappelant qu'Elfman leur avait demandé de prendre soin de leur petite sœur, comme un homme.

«Nous vivons à une demi-heure de la "tour du paradis" on devrait partir plus tôt le matin parce que là on va être en retard. Et un homme, un vrai, est toujours à l'heure!»

Je lève les yeux au ciel en entendant la réplique de mon frère. Depuis le début de son adolescence, il compare tout et n'importe quoi à la virilité et à la masculinité, allez savoir pourquoi. Au début je me disais que ça allait vite lui passer, mais non. Dorénavant cette façon de s'exprimer fait partie intégrante de son caractère, à mon désarroi, car des fois, c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi !

Mes yeux dévient sur la photo d'Elfman, Lisanna et moi, celle en forme de cœur que j'avais collée sur le tableau de bord. On l'avait prise juste avant de quitter notre ancienne ville pour marquer le début de cette nouvelle aventure. Et dire adieu définitivement à l'ancienne. Ici, on fera de nouvelles rencontres. On se fera de nouveaux amis, et peut-être même que j'aurais un petit copain.

J'en avais eu un de petit ami là-bas. Il s'appelait Bacchus. Je suis restée avec lui tout l'année de première, on s'était mis ensemble en novembre jusqu'à ce que je quitte la ville en juillet. Je ne sortais avec lui que parce qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe de football américain, et que donc c'était le petit ami parfait pour aller avec la capitaine des pom-poms girls. Jenny disait qu'on était fait pour être ensemble. Moi, je n'y croyais pas trop mais je lui faisais confiance.

Jenny était ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle, on se disait tout, et nous faisions tout ensemble. C'est Jenny qui avait suggéré de s'inscrire aux pom-poms girls pour être plus populaire. C'est elle, aussi, qui m'a suggéré d'éviter de devenir Dark Mira dès que je me mettais en colère, car elle ne voulait pas que les autres me prennent pour quelqu'un de bipolaire. J'ai réussi à repousser ma deuxième personnalité, au point qu'il me faille être complètement ivre pour qu'elle se manifeste de nouveau.

Pour moi, elle était la meilleure conseillère au monde, car effectivement lorsque j'étais devenue la gentille Mirajane, ma côte de popularité avec énormément augmenté. Alors quand elle m'avait dit que Bacchus était amoureux de moi, je l'avais cru. En y repensant, j'étais vraiment naïve, à tel point que je ne me rendais pas compte que Jenny s'était mise à me détester, à partir du moment où j'avais plus de fans qu'elle, et qu'elle espérait que Bacchus se comporte mal envers moi. Mais heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire.

Je l'aimais bien, il était sympa, et il me faisait rire, mais je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

On n'avait jamais été plus loin que s'embrasser. Lui aurait bien voulu, moi je ne voulais pas. Je ne me sentais pas prête alors il ne disait rien et attendait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas agir contre ma volonté.

Bacchus était gentil, mais je finissais souvent par m'ennuyer en sa présence. On ne faisait jamais rien de bien passionnant. Il ne se rebellait jamais, suivait toujours les règles, il avait bien trop peur de perdre sa place de capitaine. Alors à mon tour, je ne disais rien et attendait. Notre histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête, et certainement pas d'avenir.

Il n'était même pas le cavalier parfait en soirée, du fait qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance de boire énormément. Il finissait souvent, voire toujours, bourré. On se disputait régulièrement par rapport à ça.

Alors non, je n'avais pas eu de regrets en partant, sans le prévenir et n'en ai toujours pas.

«Tu devrais te recoiffer, s'exclame Elfman, on rentre dans le parking du lycée après la prochaine intersection.

Suivant son conseil, je me recoiffe au feu rouge pour essayer d'atténuer les frisottis.

Il ouvre mon range-CD puis le referme aussi tôt avant de le rouvrir. Il refit ces mêmes gestes plusieurs fois avant que je lui lance un regard courroucé le faisant stopper immédiatement. Sa jambe se mit alors à avoir des spasmes nerveux.

-Tu crois que ça va bien se passer? Finis-t-il par demander.

-Mais oui, pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça aille mal ? Vu comment tu es baraqué (1) personne ne va oser se moquer de toi. Au contraire, dis-je en rigolant pour le détendre.

-Et pour Lisanna?

Je ne réponds pas immédiatement, réfléchissant à sa question. Je rentre sur le parking du lycée en pensant davantage à ma sœur qu'à ma conduite. Du coup, la voiture pile dans un crissement de pneus, juste avant de percuter un garçon et une fille juchés sur une moto. Je croyais pourtant que la place était libre.

-Fais gaffe, connasse ! me lance la fille aux longs cheveux noirs en me faisant un doigt.

De toute évidence, elle aurait besoin d'une leçon de courtoisie au volant. J'ouvre ma fenêtre et me mets à crier pour qu'elle m'entende par-dessus le grondement du moteur.

-Désolée ! Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

-Apprend à conduire, salope! me répondit-elle avec sa même politesse.

Elle m'énerve celle-là à m'insulter alors que moi je reste polie.

-Et toi, à pas boucher le passage, grognasse!

La fille ouvrit la bouche choquée, visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réponde.

Le conducteur se retourne lentement et me fixe de ses yeux verts haineux, voir même meurtrier. Des écouteurs avec des pointes sur les oreilles. Des cheveux blonds en épis et une énorme cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur la face droite de son visage, lui barrant l'œil. Le parfait stéréotype du délinquant.

Génial, je venais de percuter le caïd du coin. Décidément cette journée commençait mal.

-Oh ! Merde. Il a pas l'air sympa lui, murmure Elfman -J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas survivre jusqu'à la remise de diplôme.

-Haha, très drôle Elfman. Si tu as d'autre blagues comme ça, vas-y dit, te gêne pas. J'aurais presque pas l'impression d'avoir insulté la copine d'un criminel, lui répondis-je sarcastiquement.

-Non là je n'en ai plus en rayons désolé. Mais pas contre recule avant qu'il ne décide de nous tuer tous les deux.»

Le type nous fixe toujours avec ses yeux assassins tandis qu'il abaisse la béquille de sa moto. Sa copine descend et me regarde avec un regard haineux - moins fort que celui du blond mais flippant quand même.- Est-ce qu'il va venir jusqu'à nous ?

Je cherche la marche arrière, remuant frénétiquement le levier de vitesse. Evidemment, vu que je panique légèrement, je galère à l'enclencher. En plus, comme la voiture n'a que quelques mois, les vitesses sont plus dures à actionner. Le blond s'avance d'un pas. Je jette un œil à Elfman qui me regarde désespérément en me demandant silencieusement de me dépêcher.

«J'arrive pas à mettre la marche arrière de cette fichue bagnole ! grognais-je -Aide-moi au lieu de rester pétrifié !»

Elfman n'attendit pas la fin de ma phrase pour poser sa grosse main sur le pommeau du levier et enclencher ladite vitesse. Mes pneus font un bruit fracassant pendant que je commence à reculer. Je passe à côté du blond, le laissant en plan avec sa copine. Et pars me garer plus loin. Nous arpentons pendant quelques minutes entre les rangers de véhicules. Il n'y avait plus une seule place. On décide d'aller voir plus loin.

Une fois garés, à l'autre bout du parking, loin, très loin de l'entrée, Elfman et moi attrapons nos sacs et partons à vive allure, la première sonnerie ne va pas tarder à retentir et il faut absolument qu'on aille chercher nos emplois du temps chez le responsable des secondes pour Elfman et celle de terminale pour moi. On finit par grimper les marches du perron de l'entrée. Je fais un signe d'encouragement à Elfman qui part de son côté. Il me le rend et ouvre une porte.

D'après le plan de l'école qu'on avait feuilleté la vieille, lui devait partir sur la gauche et moi sur la droite. Il fallait que je traverse l'allée de l'entrée, avant de me trouver devant les portes qui me permettraient enfin de rentrer dans l'établissement. Je regarde autour de moi pour essayer de me repérer. J'aperçois l'entrée du bâtiment.

Aïe, ça aurait été trop beau que ma poisse s'arrête là, mais hélas, le type blond, et le reste de sa bande se tenaient devant la porte.

Je décide de faire semblant de ne pas le voir et vais pour les dépasser, l'air de rien. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand un balafré me bloque volontairement le passage. Moi qui voulais me faire discrète….

«Tu conduis très mal, me glisse-t-il avec un ton moqueur et une pure attitude de macho.

Je soupire. D'accord, il ressemble à un mannequin avec son corps d'athlète et son superbe visage que je trouve extrêmement mystérieux avec cette cicatrice. Mais je suis sûre qu'on trouve aussi facilement sa photo dans les fichiers de la police dans la catégorie meurtrière, que celle d'un top model, dans des magazines de mode.

Le blond me regarde de bas en haut en s'attardant sur ma poitrine avant de remonter pour fixer mes yeux. Ça m'est déjà arrivé qu'un garçon me scrute ainsi, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'on le fait aussi ouvertement et si près. Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues, mais je ne détourne pas les yeux, pour continuer à le défier du regard.

\- La prochaine fois, regarde où tu vas, me dit-il d'une voix détendue, maîtrisée.

Il veut m'intimider et sait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Mais je ne le laisserai pas gagner à ce petit jeu aussi facilement. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire la soumise devant un imbécile qui se prend pour Dieu. J'esquisse un sourire méprisant tout en continuant de fixer ses yeux vert émeraudes.

\- Merci du tuyau. J'y penserai peut être la prochaine fois que je conduirais.

\- Si, un jour, tu veux qu'un vrai mec t'apprenne à conduire, je peux te donner des cours.

Derrière lui je vois ses amis siffler. Il y a un type, mort de rire, couvert d'un nombre incroyable de piercings, en train de taper dans le dos de son pote. Celui-ci, malgré les coups de la face percée, n'arrête pas de me siffler. Il a une énorme tignasse rousse qui me fait penser à celle d'un lion. Je le quitte des yeux pour observer le troisième, je rêve où il porte un casque de chevalier sur la tête ?

Je me reconcentre sur le balafré qui vient de se pencher pour murmurer à mon oreille. Ses potes rient et sifflent de plus belle.

-Après je pourrais te donner d'autres leçons, beaucoup plus intéressantes, et…excitantes, me murmure-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus obscènes, faisant rire et siffler ses potes, de nouveau.

Ils m'énervent, ils me prennent pour un animal de foire ou quoi ? Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire ?

-Bon maintenant que tu as fait ton gros dur devant tes amis, tu veux bien virer du passage ?

Je souris devant leurs réactions, au moins j'ai réussi à leur clouer le bec.

Le blond esquisse un sourire encore plus méprisant que le mien. Il recule avant d'ouvrir la porte et me fait signe de passer comme le ferait un maître d'hôtel sans pour autant se pencher. Il se fiche de moi, on le sait tous les deux. Je lève les yeux au ciel pour lui faire comprendre que je le trouve pathétique.

Je le regarde et lui fais un sourire arrogant :

-Oh, mais tu sais faire quelque chose ? Étonnant, je n'y aurais pas cru.

-Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais faire plein de choses, tu n'imagines même pas… répondit-il avec un sourire pervers, -je suis sûr que tu adorerais mes talents particuliers.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale porc ! dis-je avec mépris, malgré le feu qui brûlait mes joues, ce type ne parlait que de ça !

-Moi, je n'ai pas une vie déconnectée de la réalité et artificielle comme toi, ajouta-t-il avec mépris.

-Moi je n'ai pas une vie de looser comme toi.»

J'espère sincèrement que mes mots lui ont fait aussi mal que les siens. Sur cette phrase, je le dépasse et le laisse une nouvelle fois en plan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me répondre.

Je me dirige vers le secrétariat. Mais avant je m'arrête en passant devant les toilettes. Puis, je repars et arrive devant une porte avec l'inscription «secrétariat». Je l'ouvre et entre. Une femme avec un chignon très stricte et très serré lève ses yeux de son ordinateur tout en continuant de taper sur les touches.

«Bonjour, je suis nouvelle en terminale, et je viens chercher mon emploi du temps.

-Le directeur va vous recevoir, dit-elle d'une voix monotone – asseyez-vous.

Je m'installe sur la chaise qu'elle m'indique et attends. La femme recommence à regarder son écran. Un silence s'installe, rompu seulement par le bruit des touches du clavier. Quelques minutes était passées, quand j'entendis la sonnerie annonçant le premier cours. J'attends encore quelques minutes avant qu'un petit homme sorte d'un des bureaux du fond suivit par un garçon blond. Le même que tout à l'heure. Non mais ce n'est pas possible, encore lui, la poisse !

Tiens, il semble me reconnaître mais m'ignore royalement. Ce n'est pas plus mal, ça m'arrange.

-C'est d'accord Luxus ? demanda le vieil homme –Je ne veux aucune vague.

-Ouais M'sieur, grogna ledit Luxus.

-Maintenant file, le premier cours a déjà commencé.

Le blond ne répondit pas et sorti en claquant la porte.

Le petit homme soupira puis remarquant ma présence, il se rapprocha.

-Mademoiselle Mirajane Strauss ? demande-t-il une fois arrivé à ma hauteur.

-Oui, répondis-je en souriant.

-Bien, suivez-moi. Je vais vous donner votre emploi du temps.

Je me lève, ramasse mon sac que j'avais posé, et le suit dans le bureau qu'il avait quitté quelques instant plus tôt.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'installe sur le siège qu'il me désigne :

-Je me présente, je suis Makarov, le directeur du lycée Fairy Tail et je suis aussi le responsable des terminales.

Puis il se mit à farfouiller dans ses dossiers pour en sortir un. Ce devait être le mien. Il l'ouvrit et feuilleta rapidement le contenu tout en marmonnant :

-Mirajane Strauss…18 ans….très bonne élève…excellente note…sports….. ?

Il releva la tête de son dossier et m'observa, je savais ce qu'il allait me demander : pourquoi est-ce que la grande championne que j'étais a soudainement arrêter les compétitions ? Dans mon ancien lycée, ils m'avaient aussi posé la question, mais je n'avais, et n'ai toujours aucune envie d'y répondre.

-Refus de faire du sport ? Vous m'expliquez Mirajane ?

Je fis les yeux ronds, je ne m'y attendais pas. Comment ça se fait qu'il soit noté ça dans mon dossier ?

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour reprendre contenance, et réfléchis quelques instants : cette affirmation n'est pas totalement vraie, je continue de pratiquer tous les sports, j'ai juste arrêté de faire de la gymnastique.

-Appelez-moi Mira, s'il vous plaît, je préfère.

-Bien… Alors, Mira, pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi votre ancien professeur de sport a noté : refuse toute activité sportive en rapport avec la gymnastique.

-Je n'aime pas ça, répondis-je sans réfléchir même si ce n'était pas la vraie raison.

-Pourtant, il est noté que vous êtes très douée en sport, et qu'il y a quelques années, vous avez même été championne en gymnastique, dit-il impressionné-Vous savez que chaque année nous faisons une compétition inter-lycées basée sur la gymnastique et le combat ?

Je soupire, je n'étais pas au courant et je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire comme histoire, mais alors pas du tout.

-Non, je ne savais pas murmurais-je, un peu blasée –Mais ce n'est pas grave vu que je n'en pratique plus et je ne suis pas intéressée par cette compétition.

-Savez-vous vous battre ? me demande-t-il, se fichant de ma réponse.

Je viens de vous dire que je ne suis pas intéressée, vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? J'inspire fortement pour essayer de me calmer, ce vieux fou est aussi têtu, et fermé qu'une huître.

-Un peu, répondis-je quand même, même si ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

Je ne savais pas me battre un peu, mais très bien. Quand j'étais petite, j'adorais me battre avec tous les garçons que je croisais et sans me vanter, je perdais très rarement. Et oui, l'ange de la perfection avait été un démon. D'ailleurs à cette époque, c'était plutôt Dark Mira qui était ma principale personnalité. Mes parents, qui en avaient eu marre de mon attitude de garçon manqué, m'avaient inscrite à la gymnastique parce que c'était plus féminin.

Je me souviendrais toujours de la fierté et la joie qu'ils avaient eu lorsque j'avais remporté mon premier trophée. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Jamais plus je ne verrais leurs visages remplis de joie, et cela par ma faute.

Je ne pus continuer sur mes pensées négatives car le directeur me ramena à la réalité en déclarant :

-Il faudrait que j'en parle à vos parents, dit-il en lissant ses moustaches. D'ailleurs, je n'ai eu le plaisir de les rencontrer. D'habitude, dès qu'un élève s'inscrit je fais leur connaissance.

Aïe, ça c'est pas bon. Pour ne pas avoir à justifier le «comment-du-pourquoi» mes parents étaient morts, je ne l'avais pas mentionné sur les fiches d'inscriptions d'Elfman et moi.

-Mes parents sont souvent en voyage d'affaire à l'étranger vous savez, mentis-je en souriant pour ne pas qu'il remarque l'angoisse qui faisait trembler mes mains. –Ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps.

-C'est dommage. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons : pourquoi vous refuser de faire toute activité en rapport à la gymnastique alors que vous y êtes très douée ?

Mince, je pensais qu'il allait oublier cette histoire…c'est raté.

-Je ne pratique plus ce sport pour une raison personnelle, répondis-je au bout de quelques minutes.

Je venais de dire ça d'une voix maîtrisée, lui faisant comprendre que je ne comptais pas répondre à sa question.

-Vous ne voulez pas me dire la raison si je comprends bien. Soit, c'est votre choix, je ne vais pas insister. Lorsque vous vous sentirez prête à me le dire, sachez que je suis à votre disposition. En ce qui concerne le rendez-vous avec vos parents, je vais faire une exception et ne pas les convoquer. -Je soupir de soulagement - Pour la gymnastique, je ne peux rien faire, vous êtes obligés de faire les sports décidés par votre professeur vu que vous l'avez choisi dans votre cursus, et je ne vais pas intervenir sur ses choix. Sur ceux, tenez, voici votre emploi du temps, votre premier cours a déjà bien commencé, dépêchez-vous !

Je saisi la feuille qu'il me tend et me lève sans un mot. Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que mon prof de sport ne choisisse pas la gymnastique.

-Merci, bonne journée dis-je en fermant la porte.

Je sors du secrétariat et regarde l'heure, j'ai 10 minutes de retard. Je regarde mon emploi du temps pour voir la salle et la matière.

8h00-8h45 Maths : salle 306  
8h45-9h30 Littérature : amphi  
9h30-9h45 Récréation  
9h45-10h30 Chimie : labo  
10h30-11h15 Sport  
11h15-12h00 Sport

Au moins je n'ai pas cours l'après-midi. C'est parfait, je vais pouvoir faire un petit boulot quotidien. Je réajuste mon sac et me dirige vers cette fameuse salle 306. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette année sera tout sauf ennuyeuse.

* * *

(1) Elfman à l'apparence de quand il est aux jeux magiques.

Salut, salut,  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ^^  
Le 4 est presque terminé, il devrait arriver en fin de semaine  
à bientôt, 

Ventine

Ps: un petit review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Luxus**

Je savais que je finirais par me faire convoquer dans le bureau du proviseur pendant l'année, mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir mon grand-père dès le premier jour. Makarov est devenu directeur grâce à sa réputation de dur à cuire. Je dois tenir de lui mon côté rebelle.

Depuis sa nomination à ce poste, le vieux essaie en vain de me remettre dans le droit chemin. Je sais qu'il voudrait que j'exploite plus mes capacités intellectuelles et physiques parce que selon lui je suis un génie. Je le comprends parfaitement, mais bon quand je vois des petits intellos plongés dans leur études au point de ne plus profiter de la vie, ou quand je vois les sportifs passer un temps fou à se la raconter et à se faire passer pour des dieux, au bras de leur copine pom-pom girl, cela ne me donne pas envie de leur ressembler.

Je veux juste profiter de ma vie, m'amuser et me défouler. Je sais que je déçois le vieux à chaque fois que je reviens d'une bagarre avec quelques bleus, ou quand je traîne avec ma bande.

Je dois bien avouer que je me demande pourquoi celui-ci veut me voir, parce que, me faire embarquer par deux colosses me demandant – non, m'ordonnant - de les suivre alors que je me dirige de bonne grâce, c'est-à-dire à la vitesse d'un escargot tétraplégique, vers ma première heure de cours de l'année n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout agréable.

Je suis assis sur la chaise en face du bureau du vieux. Celui-ci bombe le torse et radote le règlement intérieur. Je sens qu'il veut me tester, qu'il essaie de prévoir ma réaction en me menaçant. Certainement qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je fasse le bordel comme l'année dernière. J'avais séché la quasi-totalité des cours et les seules fois où j'y suis allé, ça finissait en bagarre.

«…. et cette année, j'ai embauché deux vigiles supplémentaires.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, tentant de m'intimider. Ben voyons, comme si ça marchait, il devrait avoir l'habitude à force…

Il se tient debout sur sa chaise devant moi pour être à la hauteur de mes yeux.

-J'ai promis au conseil d'administration que je prendrais mes responsabilités pour enrayer la violence qui corrompt ce lycée depuis des années. Je n'hésiterais pas à exclure quiconque ignorera le règlement. Même toi Luxus !

-Hé le vieux, faut que tu m'expliques, je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode. J'ai encore rien fait, je viens à peine d'arriver que tu me fais un speech comme si je venais de tuer quelqu'un.

-En es-tu sûr ? Tu n'as rien fait à l'entrée? »

Attend que je réfléchisse. Ah si, j'ai fait quelque chose. Je me suis amusé avec cette pimbêche de fille aux cheveux blancs. Ça ne peut pas être ça. Elle est allée se plaindre ? Cette fille est responsable de ma présence ici ? La salope, elle va me le payer. Bof, en y réfléchissant bien, c'est peu probable. Elle n'a pas l'air du genre à pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère dès qu'un mec se fout un peu de sa gueule. Au contraire.

Je souris à cette pensée. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas hésité à répondre à Minerva quand celle-ci l'a insulté. J'ai été surpris, sur le coup je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une fille de bonne famille réponde avec autant d'aplomb.

D'ailleurs, elle a eu le même aplomb quand elle a soutenu mon regard avec force et sans hésitation lorsque je l'ai bloquée devant la porte d'entrée.

Mais malgré son petit caractère rebelle, cette fille doit être comme toute ses filles de bonnes familles. A s'habiller comme une petite poupée en passant ses journées à parler vernis, shopping et autre stupidités avec ses copines sosies de Barbie.

Elle est plutôt du genre à n'avoir jamais séché un seul cours, n'avoir jamais enfrein aucune règle. Bref, la petite fille modèle qui fait la fierté de ses parents. En clair, elle est exactement le genre de personnes que je ne supporte pas, et que j'ai envie de rabaisser ou de détruire à chaque fois que je les vois.

Je lève mes yeux vers mon grand-père qui me regarde fixement cherchant à deviner mes pensées.

« Je ne provoque jamais de bagarre.

-Mais tu les finis je sais, répondit le proviseur en se pinçant l'arête du nez. -On m'a dit que tu t'en étais pris à une jeune fille sur le parking en arrivant.

-Je risquais de me faire écraser comme une merde par une BMW flambant neuve et c'est de ma faute ?

Cette fille est vraiment allée se plaindre, je l'ai surestimée.

Elle a été dire que c'était moi le responsable, si elle conduisait comme un pied.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle au final mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que cette fille utilise son corps de folie pour manipuler tous ceux qu'elle rencontre.

-Voudrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé sur le parking ? J'aimerais connaı̂tre ta version des faits, s'il te plaît.

Hors de question. Je sais depuis longtemps que ma version n'a aucune importance. Après tout, on croirait plus un délinquant ou une petite bourgeoise ? Le choix est vite fait. Ouais, mais là cette fille est en train de se faire passer pour une sainte, elle arriverait peut-être même à inverser les rôles et dire que c'est moi qui ai failli la renverser. Non, mais je divague complétement là! Et puis j'en ai rien à foutre de cette histoire ! Pourtant, il faut que je lui fasse ouvrir les yeux, au vieux. Si quelqu'un doit plonger pour cette stupide histoire, ça sera elle, pas moi.

-Un simple malentendu. Une fille a foncé dans ma moto parce qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas compris que deux véhicules ne pouvaient pas tenir sur une seule place.

Le vieux me regarde perplexe. Il doute de la légitimité de mes propos. Il se penche sur son bureau immaculé pour accentuer ses dires à suivre.

-Que ce malentendu ne devienne pas une habitude, compris, Luxus ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de grogner.

-Je vais considérer ce grognement comme un oui. Bon maintenant, dépêche-toi d'aller en cours, ça a déjà sonné. Mais je garde un œil sur toi. A la première infraction, ça va aller mal ! me menace-t-il, persuadé que ses propos vont m'atteindre. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas…

Je me lève et me retourne pour partir. Makarov stoppe mon mouvement en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Pour ton information, je respecte ton choix de garder l'anonymat sur notre lien de parenté et te considère comme n'importe quel élève dès que tu rentres dans Fairy tail. Et je le fais depuis ton entrée au lycée.

-Ok, je veux que personne ne sache que tu es mon grand-père, dis-je d'un ton autoritaire, le faisant lâcher prise en remuant mon épaule.

Le vieux me devance et me bloque la porte. J'ai un léger sentiment de déjà-vu, sauf que là, je me retrouve de l'autre côté de la barrière.

-On va faire un marché fils, si tu ne fais pas de vagues, je fais en sorte que personne ne sache que tu es mon petit-fils.

Puis il ouvre la porte, ne me laissant pas le temps de contester, et sort. Je le suis et sors à mon tour. Là, je vois la fille de tout à l'heure, assise sur une chaise près de la secrétaire. Elle me regarde, elle semble me reconnaître. Je décide de l'ignorer, je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard. Je ne peux pas la faire regretter d'être allée se plaindre au vieux alors que celui-ci est justement à côté de moi.

-C'est d'accord Luxus ? me demande Makarov. –je ne veux aucune vague.

-Ouais M'sieur, grognais-je, l'écoutant à moitié.

-Maintenant file, le premier cours a déjà commencé.»

Je ne réponds pas, et sors en claquant la porte derrière moi.

* * *

Dans le couloir, une marée d'élèves déferle. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je dois aller, je n'ai toujours pas regardé mon emploi du temps, vu que je me contentais de suivre mes potes. Je le sors de ma poche arrière. Le déplie et le lis.

Espagnol avec Mrs. Sanchez, ça promet d'être ennuyant. Je soupire et me dirige d'un pas lent vers la salle d'espagnol.

Arrivé devant, je réajuste mes écouteurs et toque.

Je n'attends pas son autorisation pour entrer.

Mrs. Sanchez, se tient debout devant ses élèves. Aucun d'entre eux ne semble écouter le cours. Je remarque qu'une partie de ma bande a aussi Espagnol, et qu'elle s'est installée au fond de la salle. La prof se retourne et me regarde:

« Luxus Drayer. Je vois que vous commencez bien l'année : déjà en retard. Au moins vous avez daigné venir. La cause de ce retard est ?

-J'étais chez le proviseur

-Comme c'est étonnant, me répondit-elle sarcastiquement. -Bon, allez rejoindre votre place.»

J'allais lui répondre que ses commentaires, elle pouvait se les mettre où je pense, quand le stupide marché du vieux me revint à l'esprit. Putain, je sens que je vais pas réussir à la tenir très longtemps cette promesse.

Je la regarde méchamment, elle détourne le regard, et me dirige vers le fond de la classe. Là, où Gajeel, Loki, Jellah et Bixrow sont réunis.

Je fais signe à Gajeel de se décaler de la fenêtre et de me laisser sa place. Il s'exécute sans un mot, il sait que je préfère me mettre de ce côté pour regarder dehors en attendant que le temps passe.

Gajeel est mon meilleur pote depuis toujours. Il est à moitié Mexicain par son père, dont il tient sa peau basanée, et ses cheveux ébène. Il est le seul à savoir que le proviseur est mon grand-père. C'est à lui que je parle le plus.

« Alors qu'est-ce que Makarov te voulait ? me demande-t-il en jouant avec un des piercings de ses bras.

Quand on était petits, on avait voulu faire un lance-flamme avec un briquet et une bombe de déo. Résultat : Gaj s'était brûlé les sourcils, et ils n'ont jamais repoussé. Alors pour les remplacer, il s'est mis trois piercings en métal, sur chaque arcade sourcilière. Il a tellement aimé en avoir, qu'il s'en est mis trois sur les côtés de son nez, un sur le menton, trois sur l'oreille gauche, cinq sur la droite, et trois derniers sur chacun de ses avant-bras.

Je hausse les épaules :

-Il voulait me prévenir qu'il avait engagé deux nouveaux vigiles, répondis-je vaguement en me tournant pour regarder dehors.

J'ai vue sur la cour vide à cette heure.

Je sens le regard de Gajeel sur moi, il sait que je ne lui dis pas tout. Je lui fais un signe de la main pour qu'il comprenne que je lui raconterai plus tard.

Gajeel hoche la tête pour me dire qu'il a compris mon message muet. Il se retourne pour regarder Mrs. Sanchez lui tendre une feuille. Il l'attrape. Elle répète le même geste et me donne la même feuille, je la feuillète légèrement : du vocabulaire. Inutile. Pas intéressant pour moi, vu que je parle couramment la langue. Je réajuste par réflexe mon casque et augmente le son de ma musique.

-Bixrow, on ne met pas son casque en cours, alors, retire-le ! entendis-je à travers le doux son de la musique rock qui se diffusait.

Le cours passe lentement. Avant que la sonnerie annonçant la fin de ce calvaire et le début d'un autre se fait enfin entendre.

Je me lève et sors de la salle, suivit par Gajeel qui discute avec Jellah. D'ailleurs celui-ci me rattrape et me fait signe. J'enlève mes écouteurs et l'interroge du regard.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on m'a dit ? Tu t'es fait percuter ta moto par une blanche ?

Je regarde Jellah, il est Mexicain malgré ses cheveux bleus. Il a un tatouage rouge sur la partie droite de son visage. Il est sympa mais a la sale manie de mettre des mots espagnols dans ses phrases, et même si je comprends, ça m'énerve ! On dirait qu'il veut toujours nous rappeler ses origines.

-Ouais, une pure blanche.

\- C'était qui ?

-J'sais pas, je l'avais jamais vu, une nouvelle », dis-je avant de mettre fin à la conversation en remettant mes écouteurs.

Je grimpe tranquillement les escaliers pour aller jusqu'au troisième étage, en maths.

A travers le son de ma musique électro, j'entends Jellah demander à Gajeel :

« C'est moi ou il est encore de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude ?

Pour toute réponse, Gajeel s'esclaffa de rire avant d'accélérer le pas pour se mettre à côté de moi et me donner un coup de coude.

-Arrête de bouder, le blondinet.

-Tu m'as appelé comment sans sourcils ?

C'en suivit, une dispute verbale, ponctuée, de temps en temps, de coups de coudes, qui se balançaient par ci, par là. C'est une habitude entre nous, dès que l'un boude ou est contrarié, l'autre se charge de lui changer les idées et généralement -voir tout le temps- ça finit en bagarre.

On arrive devant la salle de Maths - toujours en se donnant des coups- quand deux filles en sortent. L'une avec de longs cheveux blancs reconnaissable entre mille, et l'autre avec des cheveux bleus. Je la reconnais, c'est Levy Mac quelque chose, celle qui arrive toujours derrière moi aux examens.

Elles passent sans me remarquer, trop occupée à bavasser. Tant mieux, je l'ai assez vu pour la journée. Non, pour l'année.

Comme je suis en train de la regarder, je ne fais plus attention à Gajeel et me prends son coude dans les côtes. Je me penche, le souffle coupé. Je lui lance un regard haineux qu'il réplique par un clin d'œil.

-Alors, on rêvasse ?

-Abruti ! Je viens de voir la fille à la BMW.

-Où ça ? Où ça ? me demande-t-il en regardant un peu partout autour de lui.

-La blanche avec les cheveux blancs.

Jellah se mit à rire à cette remarque :

\- Más blanco que ella, tú mueras (plus blanche qu'elle, tu meurs). »

Je hausse les épaules, je me fiche de ce qu'il pense, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Mais il est vrai que cette fille est physiquement la parfaite opposée de Minerva. Pourquoi je pense à elle ? Et pourquoi je compare mon ex-copine à cette fille ?

Plutôt que de chercher une réponse à cette question. Je regarde le cours que j'aurai après les maths. Hum…Chimie, avec Mrs. Polyussica, une dure à cuire celle-là. Je souffle, avec cette prof il y aura très peu de chance que je puisse écouter ma musique tranquillement.

D'ailleurs, je sors mon iPod de ma poche et y mets une musique plus douce. Puis je rentre dans la classe pour une nouvelle heure d'ennuie.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à Minimilie, Frosche, Clerza, Fleadora et Guest pour vos reviews. Chacun de vos message me vont droit au coeur et m'encourage à continuer_

_Minimile, tu me donnes ton avis à chacun de mes chapitres et je t'en remercie infiniment car tes impressions me sont très utiles ^^_

**Chapitre 5 : Mirajane**

Je parcours les couloirs, incapable de trouver la salle de maths. L'heure tourne, je suis de plus en plus en retard. J'aperçois un homme passant le balai. Je m'approche de lui et demande où se situe la salle 306.

« Troisième étage à gauche, m'informe-t-il avant de retourner à son ménage.

Je me précipite dans l'escalier et grimpe jusqu'au troisième. Je m'avance dans le couloir et cherche la salle des yeux.

301….302….304….306 !

Je me poste devant la salle, inspire longuement, puis je toque :

\- Entrez, dit une voix masculine.

J'ouvre la porte et entre. Tous les regards sont rivés sur moi. Je regarde mon professeur. Celui-ci est chauve mais porte une énorme barbe.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mirajane Strauss, je suis nouvelle et j'ai dû aller chercher mon emploi du temps.

\- On m'a mis au courant de ton arrivée. Je suis Mr. Jera Nekis. Assieds-toi à côté de Levy, elle te fera un résumé de ce que tu as manqué.»

Je regarde une fille aux cheveux bleus courts me faire signe du premier rang. La place que je déteste le plus car tout le monde te voit et épie tes moindres faits et gestes. Je m'approche et m'assois sur la chaise vide à côté d'elle.

«Salut, je m'appelle Levy Macgarden et toi c'est Mirajane ?

\- Juste Mira, la repris-je en souriant.

\- D'accord, alors voilà, on a commencé à faire les équations différencielles et ...

La sonnerie retentit. Levy avait été gentille mais elle avait voulu m'expliquer chaque point du cours comme si je ne comprenais rien ou était incapable de comprendre. Mais quand on est passées aux exercices et qu'elle comme moi, avons fini rapidement, on a enfin pu parler. L'heure est passée très vite tellement notre conversation était intéressante. Je suis contente, je me suis fait une amie qui a beaucoup plus de profondeur d'esprit que mes anciennes copines pom-pom girls.

\- Tu as quel cours Mira ? Peut-être qu'on est ensemble ? me demande Levy en rassemblant ses affaires.

\- Là, j'ai littérature, après chimie et je finis par deux heures de sport et toi ?

\- Moi, j'ai histoire puis chimie comme toi. On va être ensemble, c'est génial ! Mais par contre, après je suis en littérature et je finis par la mécanique.

\- Mécanique ? répétais-je étonnée.

\- Bah...tu sais...j'aime bien réparer les moteurs, créer des machines...avoue la petite aux cheveux bleus en se tordant les doigts de gêne.

\- C'est pas banal, dis-je - mais j'aime bien. Tu me montreras ce que tu as inventé ?

\- Avec plaisir! s'exclame Levy en souriant de toutes ses dents, attrapant son sac et le mettant sur son épaule. – Si ça n'explose pas avant, ce n'est pas encore totalement au point.

On sort de la salle en riant et je demande :

\- Est-ce que tu peux me montrer par où il faut aller pour l'amphi ?

\- Je vais faire mieux, ma salle est juste à côté de l'amphithéâtre, je vais t'y conduire.

\- Super, merci! »

On part vers notre prochain cours en se faufilant dans la foule, parlant de tout et de rien.

Contrairement à ma première impression, Levy était une fille sympa, curieuse et pétillante. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec elle.

«Voilà, toi c'est là, me dit-elle en désignant une porte du doigt - et moi c'est là. Si tu veux, on peut se rejoindre à la récré dans une heure. Comme ça je te présenterai à mes amis. Tu verras, ils sont supers !

\- D'accord, avec plaisir répondis-je, ravie.

\- On fait ça alors.»

Après nous être échangées nos numéros de téléphone respectifs, on se sépare et partons chacune de notre côté. Je rentre dans l'amphi en même temps que de nombreux autres élèves. Je m'installe tout au fond de la salle près de la fenêtre. J'aime bien me mettre à cette place car je peux regarder dehors.

Je regarde les élèves s'installer. Ils sont tous des étrangers pour moi, en revanche, eux, semblent tous se connaître. En quelques minutes, des clans se forment entre les élèves, laissant un grand espace vide entre eux.

La prof entre, faisant taire le brouhaha :

« Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde, dit-elle d'une voix enjouée - Je serais votre professeur de littérature. J'espère que cette année se passera dans le calme et l'amour.

Je rêve où elle vient de dire «amour» ?

\- Je m'appelle Miss Cherry Brendy, et cette année nous allons commencer par étudier une pièce de théâtre magnifique. C'est la plus grande œuvre de William Shakespeare : _Roméo et Juliette_. C'est une pièce remplie d'amour et….»

Cette prof est complètement gaga de l'amour. Je soupire, en général, j'aime bien la littérature car elle me permet de rêver et d'imaginer les héros dans leur univers, mais _Roméo et Juliette_, une histoire d'amour tragique où les amants meurent à la fin, ça fait pas vraiment rêver…

Je regarde par la fenêtre et soupire une nouvelle fois. Je pose ma tête sur mon bras et me mets à crayonner sur une feuille, bercée par le flux de parole de Ms Cherry. Je finis par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte.

* * *

Je me réveille à la sonnerie. Je range rapidement mes affaires et pars vers la sortie.

« Mademoiselle ?

Je me retourne et regarde la personne qui m'appelle. C'est la professeure de littérature. Je m'avance vers elle.

\- Votre nom ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Mira, Mirajane Strauss.

\- Et bien Mirajane, j'ai remarqué que mon cours ne vous intéressait pas.

Je ne dis rien et attends la suite, sachant que je vais me faire gronder.

\- Je ne vais pas vous râler dessus, je sais que ça ne sert à rien. – Je soupire de soulagement et me retourne pour partir – Par contre, je vais vous priver de récréation comme ça je suis sûre que la prochaine fois vous ne recommencerez pas. Vous préférez peut-être une heure de colle? rajoute-t-elle devant mon air outrée.»

Je ne réponds pas et vais m'asseoir au premier rang. Je suis obligée de rester, je ne vais quand même pas me prendre une heure de colle dès le premier jour alors que je n'en ai jamais eu depuis mon entrée au lycée.

Je regarde Mrs Cherry lire un roman, apparemment elle compte rester. Je ne pouvais donc pas partir en douce. Je fronce légèrement les yeux pour déchiffrer le titre de son roman. « _Les_ _100 secrets de l'amour_ ». Je ne suis pas surprise, cette prof a l'air de penser que tout est en rapport avec l'amour, un peu comme Elfman et ses « comme un homme ».

Je sors discrètement mon portable pour envoyer un message à Levy. Le téléphone n'était pas récent mais il me convenait parfaitement. En plus, je me l'étais acheté avec mes économies.

_De : Mira  
à : Levy_

_Désolée, mais je ne peux pas te rejoindre. Je suis coincée dans la classe par ma prof, je t'expliquerai. On se retrouve en chimie._

Je le remets dans ma poche et le ressors aussi tôt en le sentant vibrer.

_De : Levy  
à : Mira_

_Ok, pas de soucis. Le labo est au sous-sol, à tout de suite._

Je soupire et range mon téléphone. Je croise les bras et regarde Mrs Rose Bonbon jusqu'à la sonnerie annonçant la fin de récréation. Je me lève et sors sans un mot.

* * *

Avant la chimie, je regarde mon portable qui avait vibré dans ma poche pendant ma « punition ». Je souris en lisant le sms d'Elfman me disant qu'il a une super classe et qu'il a de la chance car il garde la même à chaque cours, contrairement à moi. Des matières me sont imposées selon mon niveau scolaire, comme le sport et les maths, mais d'autres sont au choix comme la chimie et la littérature.

Je souris deux fois plus fort quand je lis « _par contre, il y a une fille qui m'énerve elle ne se comporte pas comme un homme_ _!_ ». Après avoir envoyé quelques conseils à Elfman, je prends une profonde inspiration et rentre dans la classe en affichant un large sourire.

« Mira, hurle Levy en me faisant signe - Je t'ai gardé une place.

Elle me désigne le tabouret à côté d'elle. La salle est composée de rangées de paillasses pour deux personnes. Je vais donc passer l'année à côté de Levy et nous ferons le projet de chimie tant redouté ensemble. C'était stupide de croire que les choses allaient mal se passer entre nous. Je m'assois et sors mon énorme manuel.

— Hé, regardez ! Drayer est dans notre classe, crie un type aux cheveux bleus depuis le fond de la salle. Luxus, par ici, ven pa'ca (viens ici).

J'essaie de ne pas fixer le blond qui rentre dans la salle en saluant ses amis d'un signe de tête, les mains dans les poches et les écouteurs toujours sur les oreilles. Dans la classe, le balafré attire tous les regards.

\- Dis, c'est qui ce type ? Pourquoi il a l'air d'être vénéré par tous les élèves ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? demanda Levy en faisant des yeux ronds comme si je venais de dire que la lune était rose.

\- Absolument pas, répondis-je, les sourcils relevés.

\- Tout le monde connaît Luxus, c'est un génie.

\- Tu plaisantes ? demandais-je à mon tour, interloquée.

\- Non, je comprends ton désarroi. C'est vrai qu'il ne fait jamais rien en classe, qu'il est un délinquant multirécidiviste mais comme il arrive toujours premier aux examens, les profs ne lui disent jamais rien. » finit-elle la voix pleine de mépris sur la fin de sa phrase.

Je regarde Levy, incapable de dire un mot tellement je suis stupéfaite par sa révélation. Lui, un génie ? Non, il est plutôt du genre à passer ses week-ends à se défoncer, faire des comas éthyliques ou s'adonner à différentes activités illégales, comme le meurtre. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander davantage de détails que Mrs Polyussica claqua la porte.

Tous les yeux précédemment rivés vers l'arrière de la salle de classe se tournent alors vers elle. Ses cheveux roses clairs sont attachés en chignon, très serré, une broche le traversant. Cette femme doit approcher de la cinquantaine, mais ses habits stricts et son expression sévère la font paraître plus âgée.

« Bonjour et bienvenue au cours de chimie de terminale - Elle s'assoit à son bureau et ouvre un dossier : - Bel effort concernant vos choix de places. Néanmoins, c'est moi qui décide… et je vous veux assis selon _mes_ choix.

Je proteste comme toute la classe mais Mrs Polyussica ne lâche rien. Elle s'avance vers la première paillasse et annonce :

\- Levy Macgarden, au premier rang. Vous serez en binôme avec Gajeel Redfox.

Levy devient livide en entendant le nom de son binôme. Je me retourne sur mon siège et regarde un mec couvert de piercings aux longs cheveux noirs s'avancer. Il est un des potes de Luxus, et il faisait partie de ceux qui m'avaient sifflé ce matin.

Mrs Polyussica continue de citer les binômes en désignant des paillasses.

Les élèves se déplacent avec réticence vers les paillasses que désigne Mrs Peterson.

Soudain :

\- Mirajane Strauss, lance-t-elle en montrant la paillasse du fond.

\- Appelez-moi Mira s'il vous plaît.

Mrs Polyussica lève les yeux de sa liste de noms et considère ce dernier par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Mira Strauss, répète-t-elle en changeant le nom inscrit sur sa feuille.

Je m'assois avec lassitude.

\- Luxus Drayer, continue Mrs Peterson en pointant le tabouret suivant.

Mon Dieu. Luxus… comme binôme de chimie ? Toute l'année de terminale ! Ce n'est PAS possible ! Tout en essayant d'éviter une crise d'angoisse, je lance un regard désespéré à Levy. Celle-ci n'est pas mieux lotie que moi. Son voisin se servait de sa tête comme accoudoir. Elle me fait un sourire plein de lassitude, avant de repousser son voisin qui se mit à rire.

J'aurais vraiment dû rester à la maison. Au lit. Sous les draps.

\- Monsieur Drayer, enlevez ces écouteurs. Dans ma classe, je pratique la tolérance zéro. Je n'accepte aucun accessoire inutile à mon cours. Malheureusement, Luxus, votre réputation vous précède et Mr Makarov me soutient à cent pour cent… Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Luxus baisse les yeux puis retire ses écouteurs et les pose sur la table. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds en épis, les ébouriffant encore un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

\- Au moins quand il écoute sa stupide musique, il ne dit pas de conneries, soupire le brun juste devant nous à sa voisine, mais je les entends et Luxus aussi.

\- Viens, on sort et je vais te parler avec mon poing, lance Luxus au type avec un regard foudroyant. Je vais te faire fermer ta grande gueule.

\- Bien sûr, mec, répond le brun en jouant avec sa tresse blanche, avant de se retourner.

\- Midnight, ça suffit ! Luxus, asseyez-vous. Mrs Polyussica poursuit alors, à l'attention de tous les élèves : - Il est évident que je m'adresse à vous tous. Je ne peux pas contrôler vos faits et gestes en dehors de ce laboratoire, mais dans ma classe, c'est moi qui commande. Puis elle se dirige vers le blond : - Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

\- Oui, Madame, répond-t-il en grognant particulièrement lentement.

Mrs Polyussica enchaîne la fin de sa liste pendant que je mets tout en œuvre pour ne pas croiser le regard de mon voisin.

\- Fait chier, murmure Luxus.

Il a une voix profonde, rauque.

Comment vais-je faire pour supporter mon binôme ? Il était à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains pour une simple réplique alors que je n'avais pas hésité à le défier ce matin, et je risque de recommencer s'il me provoque. Cette journée est vraiment un fiasco !

Ce serait pratique si Dieu offrait à chacun la possibilité de recommencer un jour ; on crierait « Je recommence ! » et la journée reprendrait du début. Ce serait tellement parfait pour aujourd'hui.

Est-ce que Mrs Polyussica pense sincèrement que c'est raisonnable de mettre une nouvelle élève avec le garçon le plus dangereux du lycée ? Cette femme a des idées bizarres, c'est clair.

Mrs Foldingue arrive enfin au bout de sa liste.

\- Je sais que les terminales croient tout savoir de la vie. Mais ne considérez jamais que vous avez réussi votre vie tant que vous n'avez pas participé à l'élaboration d'un traitement contre les maladies graves ou à l'instauration de la paix sur Terre. La chimie joue un rôle essentiel dans la mise au point de médicaments, le traitement des cancers par radiations, l'utilisation du pétrole, la gestion de la couche d'ozone…

Luxus lève la main.

\- Luxus, auriez-vous une question ?

\- Euh, Madame Polyussica, est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que le président des États-Unis n'a pas réussi sa vie ?

-Très drôle ! Ce que je veux dire… c'est que l'argent et le statut social n'ont aucune valeur. Si vous utilisez votre cerveau pour aider l'humanité ou la planète, alors vous aurez accompli quelque chose. Et vous aurez mérité mon respect.

Si ce blond pense que provoquer la prof lui permettra d'obtenir une bonne note, il se trompe complètement. De toute évidence, Mrs Polyussica n'aime pas les petits malins et mon binôme est déjà sur sa liste noire.

— Maintenant, annonce Mrs Foldingue, regardez la personne assise à côté de vous.

« Tout sauf ça ! » Hélas ! je n'ai pas le choix. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil à Levy qui semble aussi ravie que moi de son partenaire désigné.

\- Je ne vous demande pas d'aimer votre binôme, souligne Mrs Foldingue. Mais vu que vous êtes coincés ensemble pour les dix prochains mois, prenez cinq minutes pour faire connaissance. Ensuite, pour que toute la classe vous connaisse aussi, chacun d'entre vous présentera son partenaire. Parlez de vos vacances d'été, de vos loisirs ou de toute autre chose intéressante que vos camarades aimeraient sans doute connaître. Vous pouvez commencer.

Je tire mon cahier, l'ouvre à la première page et le tends à Luxus qui est appuyé sur sa main, l'air blasé.

\- Tu n'as qu'à écrire des trucs sur toi dans mon cahier et j'en ferai de même dans le tien.

Cela vaut bien mieux que de commencer une conversation avec lui. Luxus acquiesce, mais il me semble apercevoir un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'il me tend son cahier. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant d'écrire avec application jusqu'à ce que Mrs Peterson nous ordonne d'arrêter et d'écouter toutes les présentations.

\- Voici Angel, démarre Midnight.

Mais je n'écoute pas son discours sur Angel, son voyage en Italie et son stage de danse durant l'été. Au lieu de cela, je pose mon regard sur le cahier que me rend Luxus et lis les mots inscrits sur la feuille. J'en reste bouche bée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Luxus**

D'accord, je n'aurais sans doute pas dû me moquer d'elle sur son cahier en écrivant « Samedi soir. Toi et moi. Cours de conduite et partie de jambes en l'air… ». Ce n'était peut-être pas très intelligent mais l'idée que je puisse déstabiliser cette «Miss Perfection» me démangeait tellement… Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le résultat en valait vraiment la peine. Ses joues étaient devenues tomates en un instant.

« Mademoiselle Strauss ?

Je m'amuse en voyant cette incarnation de la perfection diriger ses yeux vers Polyussica.

Elle est sacrément douée. Ma partenaire sait cacher ses véritables émotions. Elle en a repris le contrôle en quelques secondes.

-Oui ? répond Mira en relevant brusquement la tête tout en faisant un sourire digne d'une reine de beauté.

Elle pourrait soudoyer n'importe quel type avec ce sourire.

-C'est votre tour. Présentez Luxus à la classe.

Je suis impatient de l'entendre inventer des choses sur moi ou confesser qu'elle ne sait strictement rien de ma vie. Malgré son visage sans expression, je peux lire dans ses yeux bleus troubles.

-Voici Luxus Drayer, commence-t-elle, la voix presque inchangée. –Cet été, quand il n'était pas occupé à traîner dans les rues à harceler de pauvres innocents, il a essayé de réaliser son rêve.

Tout à coup, la classe se tait. Même Polyussica se concentre. Même moi, je me penche légèrement et tend l'oreille comme si les mots que prononcent les lèvres roses de cette menteuse de Mirajane étaient paroles d'Evangile.

-Secrètement, il rêve de faire des études afin de devenir professeur de maternelle, car voyez-vous, Luxus a toujours aimé les enfants, car ils ont à peu près la même mentalité que lui. Notre cher Luxus les aime au point qu'il s'entraîne à son futur métier en faisant du baby-sitting et gardant tous les chats de gouttières du coin.

Ben, voyons. Je me tourne vers Gajeel, visiblement amusé de voir une fille n'ayant pas peur de me ficher la honte devant toute la classe.

Mira me lance un sourire de triomphe, croyant avoir gagné la partie. Tu te trompes, si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu, on va y jouer, mais c'est à tes risques et périls.

Je me lève à mon tour pendant que la classe demeure silencieuse.

-Voici Mirajane Strauss, dis-je, tous les regards braqués sur moi. Mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Mira, sinon c'est trop long pour son petit cerveau. –son visage devient haineux, et encore chérie, ce n'est que le début – Cet été, elle est allée au centre commercial, a acheté de nouvelles fringues pour agrandir sa garde-robe et s'est payée sa chirurgie esthétique grâce à l'argent de son papounet, pour améliorer ses….atouts.

La classe entière se met à glousser sauf Mira et Levy qui restent pétrifiées sur place. Si tu crois que je vais en rester là, tu te trompes encore. Je poursuis :

-Son rêve, car elle en a aussi un, c'est de sortir avec un vrai mec avant de terminer le lycée.

Comme prévu, les commentaires et les sifflets arrivent de mes potes.

-La chance, Drayer ! hurle mon pote Frieds.

-Sors avec moi, mamacita, enchaîne Jellah.

-Si tu veux un vrai mec, je suis à ton entière disposition, murmure Midnight en se léchant les lèvres.

Je souris de ma victoire quand j'aperçois Gajeel qui secoue la tête comme si j'en avais fait de trop. Quoi ? Je m'amuse simplement avec une petite fille riche et trop sûre d'elle.

Le regard de Mira ne cesse d'hésiter entre Levy et moi. Je jette un œil à la petite bleue. Elle devient rouge immédiatement.

-Calmez-vous, ordonne Polyussica, impassible. Merci pour vos charmantes présentations si créatives et...instructives. Mademoiselle Strauss, monsieur Drayer, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. »

Je soupire et m'asseois. Mira fait de même, elle évite mon regard en faisant semblant d'être intéressée par les présentations des autres. L'heure passe dans un silence de mort entre ma binôme et moi.

« Non seulement vos présentations étaient affligeantes, mais elles étaient également irrespectueuses envers l'ensemble de vos camarades et moi-même. Vous avez donc le choix...

Polyussica brandit deux billets bleus de colle dans une main et deux feuilles de papier dans l'autre.

-...Vous pouvez soit, passer du temps en retenue samedi matin, soit écrire une dissertation de six cents mots sur le respect pour demain.

-L'heure de colle sera avec lui ? demande Mira.

-Bien évidemment. Alors ?

J'attrape un coupon de retenue, Mira une feuille de papier. Évidemment.

-Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez un problème avec mon choix de vous mettre en binôme?

Mira lance un grand «OUI» en même temps qu'un «non», de ma part.

-Écoutez, je vous conseille de régler vos différends avant la fin de l'année. Mira, je ne vous confierai pas de nouveau binôme. Vous êtes en terminale et vous rencontrerez une multitude de personnes différentes de vous dans votre carrière future. Mais sachez, Mademoiselle Strauss que je vous ai mise avec Monsieur Drayer car vous aviez sensiblement les mêmes capacités intellectuelles. Alors si vous ne voulez pas sacrifier votre prochain été à travailler ma matière parce que vous avez obtenu une mauvaise note, je vous suggère fortement de collaborer plutôt que de vous affronter. Maintenant, filez à votre prochain cours.

A ces mots, je sors de la salle et emprunte le couloir derrière ma binôme aux longs cheveux blancs.

-Arrête de me suivre !

Elle regarde autour d'elle pour vérifier combien d'élèves nous fixent en train de marcher ensemble. Comme si j'étais le diable en personne. Ou alors c'était pour chercher la petite bleue.

-Prévois un haut moulant avec une veste pour samedi soir, lui murmurais-je à son oreille sachant pertinemment qu'elle est sur le point de craquer.

En règle générale, j'essaie de ne pas me frotter aux filles superficielles mais celle-là m'amuse beaucoup. Elle a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas, ce qui la rend presque intéressante.

-Il fait un peu froid à l'arrière de ma moto.

-Bon, Luxus….

Elle se tourne subitement et ses cheveux immaculés me fouettent le visage. Elle me jette un regard haineux.

-…Je ne sors pas avec des types qui passent plus de temps au commissariat que dehors.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus, fais-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Et je ne consomme pas de drogue, ajoute-t-elle en accentuant le dernier mot.

-Comme moi.

-Ben, voyons. Je suis surprise que tu ne sois pas en cure de désintox ou en prison.

-Tu crois tout savoir sur ma vie ?

-Pas besoin, ça se lit sur ton visage.

J'avance d'un pas et hausse un sourcil, légèrement surpris :

-Tu parles de ma cicatrice ? demandais-je en touchant ladite marque avec ma main.

-Je ne pense pas que tu te la sois faite en lisant. On dirait plutôt une marque de couteau.

Je m'avance d'un pas en m'efforçant de ne pas la tuer. Ma cicatrice est un sujet tabou, personne n'a le droit de la mentionner.

-Ne parle JAMAIS de ma cicatrice, hurlais-je d'une voix méprisante.

Elle recule d'un pas.

-Tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres ?

-Pour celui, qui peux réduire ton joli petit visage de bourge en miettes.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement pas impressionnée pour un sou par mon avertissement.

-Tu devrais.

-La plupart des gens ici ont l'air de te craindre et de te respecter à la fois mais pas moi.

Cette petite idiote m'énerve. J'en ai marre de jouer avec elle. Il est temps d'arrêter les conneries. Je me penche et lui souffle à l'oreille :

-Rends-toi à l'évidence, ta vie est trop parfaite. Je suis sûr que tu restes éveillée toute les nuits à fantasmer sur une vie moins ennuyeuse, plus pimentée.

C'est pas vrai, cette odeur de fraise qui se dégage d'elle me rappelle les beignets. J'adore les beignets, c'est mauvais signe.

-Tu crois tout savoir sur ma vie ? demande-t-elle à son tour en faisant un sourire narquois.

Bien renvoyé.

-En jouant avec le feu, on finit par se brûler, fillette. Tu devrais faire attention sinon je risque de te….

-Monsieur Drayer ?

Je me retourne pour voir qui ose m'interrompre dans ma menace. Gildarts Clive, un prof de sport. Et merde.

-Tu n'es pas censé être en sport ? Tu sèches ? Si c'est le cas, je vais devoir en référer au proviseur.

Je grogne et jette un œil à ma binôme, elle est devenue encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'est de nature.

\- Monsieur, Luxus, ne séchait pas, il me montrait juste où est la salle de sports car je suis nouvelle et je ne sais pas où elle est, dit-elle en lui souriant de toute ses dents.

Elle vient de me défendre ?

Remarquant sa présence, le roux la fixe d'un regard insistant

-Et vous êtes, Mademoiselle ?

-Mirajane Strauss.

-Hum, si vous le dites jolie demoiselle, je veux bien vous croire dit-il avec un regard à moitié lubrique à moitié moqueur -Filez maintenant.

Mira semble avoir un frisson d'horreur avant de partir sans demander son reste en direction du gymnase. Je la suis me remémorant sa dernière phrase

-Alors comme ça, tu as aussi sport?

-Apparemment, répondit-elle sans me regarder.

-J'espère qu'on fera natation, j'adorerai te voir avec un petit maillot, j'en bande déjà, dis-je pour la provoquer.

Ça marche, elle me regarde avec mépris. Elle soulève son petit nez parfait en l'air comme si je n'étais qu'une merde parmi tant d'autre sur cette Terre.

On arrive devant la salle de sports, deux filles en sortent et se dirigent dans notre direction.

Je préfère partir, je me penche à son oreille et lui murmure :

-A plus tard, chérie. Je suis impatient de voir ta petite tenue de sport et de te retrouver en cours de chimie.

* * *

_Une petite trace de votre passage?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut,**  
**je suis sincèrement désolée, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté la suite**  
**j'ai été débordé avec la fin de ma première année de bts et mon stage**  
**mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne se produira plus, la preuve, le chapitre 11 est presque terminé et les autres sont en cours de correction**  
**dès qu'ils sont fini je vous les postes!**

**encore désolée pour la longue attente entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci**  
**j'espère qui vous à plut**  
**à bientôt**

**Ventine9**

**Chapitre 7 : Mirajane**

_« À plus tard, chérie. Je suis impatient de voir ta petite tenue de sport et de te retrouver en cours de chimie.»_

Je le regarde partir sans répliquer, choquée par ses propos.

Deux filles me rejoignent :

« Est-ce que ça va ? commence la blonde en me touchant le bras.

\- C'est toi, la nouvelle ? me demande celle aux longs cheveux rouges.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Levy nous a parlé de toi, tu étais sensée nous rejoindre à la récrée mais elle a dit que tu ne pouvais pas pour finir. Je m'appelle Erza Scarlet.

\- Moi, c'est Lucy Heartfilia.

\- Il te voulait quoi Drayer?

\- Rien, il voulait juste me narguer parce qu'il est mon binôme en chimie.

\- Oh, ma pauvre ! Tu n'as pas de chance, ce type est juste insupportable.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dis-je en soupirant à Erza.

\- Si jamais il te menace, dis-le-moi et j'irai lui dire deux mots, me déclare Erza déterminée.

\- Il t'écouterait? je lui demande, perplexe.

\- Oh, tu ne dois pas être au courant mais je suis la présidente des élèves.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, je pense qu'il se fiche complètement de ça.

Erza s'apprête à me répondre lorsque Lucy la devance :

\- Les filles, il faudrait qu'on se dépêche d'aller nous changer avant que Mrs. Lucky nous tombe dessus.

Sans plus attendre, nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires et je me rends compte d'un détail.

\- Mince, je n'ai pas mes affaires de sport, je m'exclame en me tapant le front. - Je ne les ai pas pris parce que je ne connaissais pas mon emploi du temps, je rajoute, devant l'air interrogateur de Lucy.

\- Tu n'as qu'à expliquer que tu es nouvelle, me propose Erza en enfilant un tee-shirt - elle ne devrait rien te dire pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais faire ça, merci.

\- Tu vas voir elle est cool comme prof, m'assure Lucy en me souriant.

Ses propos me rassurent légèrement.

\- Sauf quand elle est de mauvaise humeur, rajoute la rousse – mieux vaut ne pas la fâcher à ce moment-là. »

Ma confiance s'envola aussitôt. Je soupire, Erza n'a apparemment pas le don de rassurer les gens.

Lucy lève les yeux au ciel à la remarque de son amie et me fait un sourire compatissant.

Une fois prêtes, on sort du vestiaire et se dirige vers le terrain où toute la classe est déjà rassemblée.

« Vous voilà enfin, s'exclame Mrs. Lucky les yeux rivés sur une feuille.

On accélère le pas car vu l'onde noire qui s'échappe du corps de la prof, celle-ci est de mauvaise humeur.

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'êtes pas en retard, c'est nous qui sommes à l'heure, peste la prof en notant quelque chose sur sa feuille.

On se rapproche et passons au-dessus des jambes des élèves affalés par terre. Luxus me fait un clin d'œil quand je passe à côté de lui pour me mettre de l'autre côté de la troupe d'élèves où se sont installés Lucy et Erza.

\- Mais allez-y, ne vous gênez pas je n'aurais presque pas l'impression qu'en plus d'être en retard, vous perturbez le cours…

\- Elle est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui, me murmure Lucy à l'oreille. - On n'a pas de chance.

Je lui souris en retour. On dirait que quelqu'un s'acharne pour me pourrir la journée.

\- Bien, vu que maintenant tout le monde est là je vais faire l'appel, vous lèverez la main à l'appel de votre nom : Connell ? Drayer ? La main, pas la jambe ! Fernandes ? Heartfilia ? Orlando ? Tiens, Minerva sèche dès le premier cours, comme c'est étonnant, marmonna Mrs. Lucky dans ses dents toujours en prenant des notes sur sa feuille.

Elle n'a pas l'air très agréable comme prof, elle a même l'air pire que celle de chimie, ce qui semble être un exploit.

Mrs. Lucky continue l'appel tout en jouant avec une mèche de sa queue de cheval violette.

\- Bien, maintenant, je vais vous présenter le programme sportif de cette année. Il sera essentiellement basé sur la gymnastique mais de temps en temps je vous ferais faire une activité.

Et merde, quelle poisse ! Que le directeur m'ait mise en sport à cause de mon ancienne carrière de gymnaste passe encore, mais que je sois obligée de recommencer à en faire, pas question !

\- Aujourd'hui, pour la première heure, vous allez faire du jogging. Disons qu'on va commencer en douceur, ajoute-t-elle devant les regards déçus de certaines filles, - La semaine prochaine, je vous parlerais de la compétition inter-lycées qui a lieu chaque année entre les terminales et de ses sélections, pour l'instant nous allons faire différents sports tout au long de la semaine afin que je puisse évaluer votre niveau.

Les garçons se lèvent et partent en courant vers le terrain d'athlétisme.

Je me lève et m'approche de Mrs. Lucky qui hurle sur une fille aux longs cheveux bruns tenant une bouteille d'alcool à la main :

\- Kanna, ce n'est pas parce que ton père est mon collègue de sport que je ne vais informer la direction de ton état.

\- Mais, j'suis même pas ivre M'dame.

\- Bon, file à l'infirmerie tu n'es pas en état de courir, soupira la prof en désignant le bâtiment du doigt - mais la prochaine fois ça va barder !

Kanna part et se dirige en titubant vers la sortie du terrain.

\- Excusez-moi Madame, mais je n'ai pas mes affaires de sport parce que je viens seulement d'avoir mon emploi du temps ce matin et que j'ignorais que j'aurais cette matière.

\- Ah, alors c'est toi la nouvelle ? Bon, reste sur le banc mais demain tu as intérêt à avoir tes affaires, compris ? »

J'acquiesce de la tête et me dirige vers ledit banc.

Lucy et Erza me font signe en courant. Même si je ne les connais pas encore très bien, je suis sûre que je vais bien m'entendre avec elles. Je les regarde courir pendant un petit moment, plongée dans mes pensées. D'abord je pense à ma dissertation de chimie puis je pense à mon frère et ma sœur. J'espère que ça se passe bien pour eux.

Mon regard dévie sur les autres élèves, il y en a plein que je ne connais pas. Je laisse voguer mon regard sur l'ensemble des coureurs et particulièrement sur Luxus. Il est en train de faire une course avec sa bande de copain. Il porte un short noir et débardeur blanc qui cache à peine sa superbe musculature. Un morceau de son tatouage est visible sur son épaule, je me demande ce qu'il représente et jusqu'où il va. « Mais à quoi je pense, moi ? » Je secoue ma tête pour chasser mes pensées étranges et regarde qui compose son équipe : un garçon avec de longs cheveux verts, un autre avec des cheveux bleus et un tatouage sur le visage, il était aussi en chimie. Le dernier avait aussi des cheveux bleus mais beaucoup plus courts et il avait un tatouage en forme d'humain en plein milieu du visage. Tiens, celui avec les longs cheveux noirs et la tête pleine de piercings n'est pas là.

Je retourne mon attention sur Luxus, il est toujours en train de courir mais devance largement ses amis. Il va vite, très vite. Au point qu'il doit les dépasser d'une bonne trentaine de mètres lorsqu'il passe la ligne d'arriver en criant.

« Drayer, vu que vous allez l'air en forme vous allez me faire cinq tours de terrain, les autres vous pouvez aller vous changer, le cours est terminé.

Lucy, Erza et une fille aux cheveux verts ondulés se rapprochèrent de moi. Je me lève et lisse ma jupe déjà impeccable.

\- Pfou, je sais pas ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui, mais elle est d'une humeur massacrante !

\- Kanna m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu son maillot de compétition de natation préféré.

\- Comment elle peut savoir ça? Je demande en rentrant à la suite des filles dans le vestiaire.

\- Kanna est la fille du prof de sport Mr. Gildarts Clive, - ça doit certainement être une des mauvaises blagues de son père, il adore embêter ses collègues en leur faisant des farces, déclare la fille aux cheveux verts en enfilant son tee-shirt.

\- Un vrai gamin ce prof, rigola Erza.

\- Bon les filles, je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre Alzack.

Puis la fille aux longs cheveux verts attrape son sac et part précipitamment vers la sortie.

\- Ah, cette Biska, elle ne peut pas rester plus de dix minutes sans voir son amoureux, soupira Lucy avec un sourire à demi-moqueur.

\- Alzack ? questionnais-je curieuse.

\- Alzack est le gars avec les cheveux courts noirs, des boucles d'oreilles en triangle et un éternel poncho. Cela fait des années qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, entre nous ils n'y avaient qu'eux qui ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte, m'informa Lucy, la main devant la bouche, riant sous cape. –Enfin bref, ils ont réussi à faire leur déclaration l'année dernière et depuis, ils filent le parfait amour.

\- Je suis contente pour eux, je m'exclame, sincèrement émue par leur couple.

J'ai toujours aimé les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien. Il m'arrive même des fois d'aider certains amoureux à se déclarer en utilisant des ruses pour les enfermer à deux dans une pièce ou encore en poussant l'un pour qu'il tombe sur l'autre, rien de bien méchant. Il m'est même arrivé une fois de faire croire à deux tourtereaux que je leur avais donné un filtre d'amour, ça avait plutôt bien marché d'ailleurs.

\- Au fait, commence Erza, il paraît que Minerva te cherchait Mira, tu sais ce qu'elle te veut ?

Oh, non ! Minerva doit être la copine de Luxus. Je m'efforce de ne pas paniquer ni d'envisager le pire, mais cette fille est coriace, avec ses ongles rouges vernis et ses bottes à talons aiguilles. Est-elle jalouse que je sois en binôme avec Luxus ? Ou est-ce parce que j'ai répondu à ses insultes quand j'ai failli la faire tomber ce matin ?

\- Minerva Orlando est une dure, physiquement elle te domine, m'informe Erza, - Elle fait partie du gang des Raven Blood. »

Je crains l'affrontement. Elle s'entraîne probablement à manier des armes à feu comme tous membres d'un gang. Je ne suis pas une menace pour elle, mais comment le lui faire comprendre. Je ne peux tout de même pas aller la voir en disant : « Salut. Je ne compte pas séduire ton copain et désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie d'un gang, si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas répondu, on oublie ? »

La plupart des gens pensent que rien ne m'atteint et je ne veux pas que ça change. Je ne veux pas perdre cette image à cause d'un membre de gang.

Quoique… pourquoi pas ? Oh, et puis non, j'ai travaillé trop longtemps et trop durement pour qu'ils aient cette image de moi et je ne vais pas tout perdre parce qu'on cherche à me tester.

« Vous avez choisi quel club vous allez rejoindre ? demande soudain Erza en rangeant ses vêtements dans son sac.

\- Non pas encore, répond Lucy en se recoiffant.

Elle attache ses cheveux de sorte à former une petite couette avec un ruban bleu sur le côté, tout en laissant le reste de ses cheveux détachés. Je trouve le résultat assez joli, ça va très bien avec ses cheveux blonds.

\- Pourquoi doit-on choisir un club ? je demande, en percutant enfin la phrase d'Erza.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant de ça non plus ? s'exclame Erza, visiblement surprise – Celui qui t'a donné ton emploi du temps aurait dû te le dire, pourtant.

\- Pourtant le directeur ne m'a rien dit du tout ! je lui réponds en râlant.

\- Oh ? C'est le directeur qui t'a donné ton planning ? Alors ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il est oublié, il est tellement occupé par les imbéciles de la bande de Luxus et celles de Minerva, soupira Erza blasée, - Pour faire court, à partir de la semaine prochaine les clubs ouvrent. On doit participer à un des clubs l'après-midi après la pause déjeuné.

\- Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre de finir avant midi - je marmonne pour moi-même - Et il y a quoi comme club ?

\- Hum, un peu de tout, m'informa Lucy. – par exemple, Erza est la meilleure du club d'épéisme. Mais il y a aussi un club de lecture, de foot, de mécanique, de musculation, théâtre,….

Elle énuméra un nombre incroyable de clubs aussi différents et variés les uns que les autres.

\- Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas choisir Lucy? Je questionne, pour couper court à son catalogage.

\- Avec Levy, on voudrait essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe des pom-pom girls.

\- Je vais peut-être essayer avec vous, j'étais capitaine dans mon ancien lycée.

\- Waouh, sérieux ? Mais c'est génial ! cria Lucy en sortant du vestiaire à notre suite. – Tu pourras nous apprendre quelques trucs ? On va aller le dire à Levy, ça va être super !

Avant que je lui réponde, un élève me percute et repart aussitôt en direction du vestiaire des garçons. Vu le chahut qui y règne, il semblerait qu'une bagarre ait éclaté.

Ne voulant pas être mêlées à cette animation, Erza, Lucy et moi, nous dirigeons vers la sortie du gymnase.

Dehors le soleil est à son apogée, nous éblouissant de ses rayons lumineux. On se dirige vers le bâtiment principal pour accéder à nos casiers.

Je jette un œil à mon emploi du temps pour voir le numéro de celui qui m'a été attribué.

\- Vous savez où est le casier 307 ?

\- Oui, il est juste à côté du mien, me répond Erza en ouvrant la porte du bâtiment - J'ai le 305.

\- Moi, j'ai le 304 et Levy a le 306.

\- On est toutes à côté ! je m'exclame, surprise en fermant la porte derrière moi. La première bonne nouvelle de la journée.

On avance dans le hall en parlant des potentiels futurs couples. Puis, on aperçoit Levy rouge pivoine, entrain d'ouvrir son casier. À côté d'elle, un Gajeel hilare.

On se rapproche de ce duo incongru en s'échangeant des regards mi-interrogateurs mi-moqueurs. Lorsqu'on arrive au niveau de la petite bleue, Gajeel se penche et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille avant de partir les mains dans les poches en baillant allégrement.

-Levy, je crois que tu as des choses à nous raconter, rigola Lucy avec une voix mielleuse en ouvrant à son tour son casier.

-Oh, vous savez… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, Gajeel est mon binôme en chimie et il est dans le même cours de mécanique que moi. »

Après avoir déposé nos affaires nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie lorsque je reçois un sms. Je sors mon portable et regarde l'écran.

_De : Elfman  
à : Mira_

_Je viens de finir les cours je t'attends près de la voiture.  
Prends ton temps, je suis avec des élèves de ma classe._

« Désolée les filles mais il faut que je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre mon frère.

\- Tu ne viens pas déjeuner avec nous ? demande Lucy.

\- Non, il m'attend.

\- Ok, mais demain tu as obligation de manger avec nous, déclare Erza en regardant sa montre – De toute façon, je dois moi aussi vous laisser, j'ai réunion avec le comité des élèves dans pas longtemps.

\- Et moi à la bibliothèque, annonça timidement Levy.

\- Mais tout le monde m'abandonne ! s'exclame Lucy faussement outrée – Bon bah c'est pas grave je vais aller avec Levy, je dois rendre un livre.

\- À demain les filles, annonce Erza avant de faire un signe de la main et de partir vers un bâtiment.

\- À demain, dis-je à mon tour en me dirigeant vers le parking après leur avoir fait la bise.

Lucy et Levy partent dans une direction opposés à la mienne.

Je regagne ma voiture et aperçois Elfman occupée sur un banc un peu plus loin à écrire un texto sur son téléphone. Je l'appelle et me rapproche de ma voiture. Une feuille de papier est coincée sous l'un des essuie-glaces. C'est la feuille de retenue de Luxus. Je la chiffonne et la fourre rageusement dans mon sac.

\- C'est quoi ? questionne Elfman en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

\- Rien du tout, un prospectus.

J'ouvre la porte de la voiture et m'assoie avant de la fermer avec fracas.

\- Ta journée s'est mal passée ? me demande-t-il en me rejoignant dans la voiture.

\- Horriblement mal, figure-toi que le mec qu'on a failli percuter ce matin est mon binôme de chimie. Et qu'en plus il est dans mon cours de sport. Oh, et puis j'ai failli être collée deux fois et résultat j'ai une dissertation à faire pour demain. Alors on peut dire que ma journée a été un carnage.

\- Un vrai massacre plutôt.

\- Et toi ? Mes conseils ont été utiles ?

\- Je ne les ai pas suivis.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Mira, plus tard peut-être.

Je n'insiste pas, je sais que quand il voudra en parler, il le fera. Elfman est comme moi, quand quelque chose le trouble il préfère ne pas en parler et le garder pour lui.

Je sors du parking et m'arrête au feu rouge. Je jette un œil à ma montre. Il est presque 13 heures, Lisanna finit sa journée à 16 heures. J'ai donc le temps de rentrer et de faire ma dissertation.

* * *

J'attrape un torchon pour m'essuyer les mains. Puis je me mets à couper les carottes pour le diner. Au programme purée de carottes et steak. Elfman est dans sa chambre, certainement sur son ordinateur. Lisanna, quant à elle, regarde la télévision. Avec Elfman, on a été la chercher quelques heures plus tôt.

Lisanna s'était fait un plaisir de nous raconter sa journée. Ses exercices étaient durs mais apparemment elle avait rencontré un garçon de son âge du nom de Natsu qui était aussi en rééducation à cause d'une coupure importante à son cou suite à un accident, ce qui l'avait plongé dans le coma. Je suis contente que Lisanna se soit trouvé un ami de son âge.

* * *

Une fois le repas terminé, j'apporte à Lisanna ses magazines préférés pour qu'elle les feuillette. Tandis qu'elle est occupée à tourner les pages, je me mets à faire les comptes car même si nous sommes début septembre, on avait dû débourser une avance de trois mois sur le loyer sans compter la scolarité et la cantine, et enfin l'inscription de Lisanna à la tour du paradis. Je m'assois à table et commence à décompter chaque achat et facture. Une fois fini, je me rends compte que cela fait beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. On allait devoir se serrait les coudes ce mois-ci en attendant le prochain versement de notre tante. Il était hors de question de toucher à l'argent que j'avais mis de côté pour les études d'Elfman et Lisanna. Je préfère encore me priver que d'empêcher mon frère et ma sœur d'avoir un avenir.

À vingt et une heure, Levy me téléphone. On passe au moins une heure à parler de tout et de rien. On rigole des nouvelles actualités people et de nos stars et chanteurs favoris. Nos goûts sont différents mais cela ne nous empêche pas de nous entendre à merveille.

À vingt-deux heures quarante-cinq, Lucy m'appelle à son tour pour me raconter les ragots du lycée, je la laisse parler mais je ne connais pas la moitié des noms qu'elle me cite. Certains me font rire d'autres m'horrifient.

Lorsqu'on raccroche un long moment plus tard, je suis épuisée, j'ai l'impression que mon corps va s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Après avoir enfilé mon pyjama, je me glisse enfin dans mon lit en soupirant de bonheur au contact des draps. J'enfonce ma tête dans mes oreillers en repensant aux appels de Levy et Lucy.

Je suis contente, je me suis fait des amies et simplement cette idée me fait penser que cette première journée s'est au final bien terminée. Cette année se déroulera dans l'amitié et la réussite, je le sens.

J'entends mon téléphone vibrait sur la table de nuit mais je n'ai pas le courage de sortir mes bras de ma chaude couette. Quand je tends enfin la main vers la source du bruit, celui-ci s'arrête. Je l'attrape et regarde qui a tenté de me joindre.

Je me redresse en lisant le nom sur mon écran de téléphone : Tante Diana.

Je reste quelques minutes à regarder mon portable lorsqu'il émet une nouvelle vibration, signifiant l'arrivée d'un sms. Je l'ouvre et lis :

_De : Tante Diana  
à : Mira_

_Bonsoir,_

_J'ai tenté de te joindre mais il doit se faire tard en Californie.  
Je rappellerai demain._

C'est la première fois que ma tante tente de me joindre et cela n'envisager rien de bon.


	8. Chapter 8

C**oucou, je vous avais dit que la suite arriverai rapidement et bien la voilà!**  
**Même pas une journée après l'autre. La suite va arriver dans quelques jours**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaîra, n'ésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage**

**Bis, et à bientôt**

**Ventine9**

**Chapitre 8 : Luxus**

Cela fait une semaine que les cours ont recommencé. Une semaine déjà, que la nouvelle était mon binôme en cours de chimie. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, celle-ci n'avait relevé aucune de mes remarques, et se contentait seulement de soupirer et de les ignorer royalement.

C'est la pause de la matinée, je m'assoie dans l'herbe sous un arbre. Dans une demi-heure, je devrai aller en cours de chimie. J'augmente le son de ma musique et écoute le doux son des guitares accompagné de percussions sortirent de mes écouteurs.

Gajeel, en T-shirt noir délavé et jean noir, me tape dans le dos en posant ses fesses à côté de moi avant de s'étaler de tout son long dans l'herbe.

« Luxus, tu es prêt pour le prochain cours ? Je parie que la petite nouvelle te hait à mort, comment elle s'appelle déjà ? C'est hilarant de voir comment elle éloigne à chaque fois son tabouret le plus loin possible de toi.

\- Gaj, tu me saoules… autant qu'elle. Toi, en tout cas tu as l'air de bien t'amuser avec la petite bleue.

\- Ouais, cette nana est trop drôle à se mettre en pétard, à rougir comme c'est pas permis et bafouiller dès que je la charrie. C'est marrant et ça passe le temps. Tu sais qu'elle est aussi avec moi en mécanique ? Tu verrais comment elle a modifié le moteur à combustion en ajoutant un pignon conique sur l'arbre principal du….

\- Hé ! T'emballe pas, tu sais très bien que je comprends rien à ton charabia. En tout cas cette fille a l'air de te plaire drôlement.

\- N'importe quoi ! me hurle Gajeel en se relevant précipitamment. - Elle m'intéresse pas, je la trouve juste marrante, rien à voir !

Je m'adosse à l'arbre et croise les bras en rigolant devant sa réaction. Voyant que je ne crois absolument pas en ce qu'il vient de dire, il se rassoit en soupirant fortement.

Je le regarde frotter sa crinière nerveusement.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis, dis-je en rigolant de plus belle devant le regard meurtrier qu'il me lance.

\- Sinon, tu penses t'inscrire à la compétition ? me demande mon pote pour changer de sujet. Tu es doué en sport. Midnight raconte à tout le monde qu'il pourrait gagner les yeux fermés, ça serait bien que ce petit bourge se fasse botter le cul.

\- J'étais en sport avec lui, l'an dernier. Crois-moi, il a que dalle pour se vanter.

\- Tu as toujours la rage depuis la seconde, depuis qu'il a salopé ton casier parce que tu l'avais battu à la course de relais devant tout le lycée ?

Et comment que j'ai la rage ! Ça m'avait coûté un sacré paquet de fric de racheter tous les bouquins.

\- C'est du passé, je lui réponds.

\- Mouais, si tu le dis. Tiens ton binôme canon est assis juste là.

Il me suffit d'un regard sur la blanche pour que je sorte les griffes. Dire qu'elle me prend pour un toxicomane.

\- Cette fille a un petit pois à la place du cerveau.

\- Carrément, cette conne a tenté de te casser devant toute la classe en chimie, lance Frieds en nous rejoignant avec Loki et Bixrow. – et elle s'est carrément loupée.

Je hoche la tête en me rappelant ce que la blanche avait inventé pour le présenter à la classe et ce que je vais encore devoir supporter.

\- Peut-être qu'elle me veut et qu'elle n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour attirer mon attention.

Loki éclate de rire si fort que tout le monde autour de nous se retourne.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle veut sortir avec toi ? Impossible ! Elle est tellement riche que je suis sûr que les fringues qu'elle porte tous les jours coûtent probablement plus que tout ce que tu as chez toi. C'est une fille à papa, ça se voit rien que par son comportement. Tiens, je te parie ma super bagnole, la RX-7, que tu n'arriveras pas à lui enlever ses sous-vêtements haute couture avant Noël.

Le défi de Loki me fait reprendre mes esprits.

\- Et pourquoi j'en aurais envie ?

\- Parce que elle est super golée ! Aussi bien que Minerva !

\- C'est Blanche-Neige. Elle ne ressemble absolument pas à Minerva.

\- C'est vrai que physiquement elles ne se ressemblent pas mais tu as vu ses seins et son petit cul quand elle marche ?! Vas-y Luxus. Sois pas bête. Regarde-là !

Je sors une cigarette, tant pis pour la règle anti-tabac de Fairy Tail. Je fume beaucoup ces temps-ci. Gajeel me l'a fait remarquer hier soir. Je jette discrètement un œil sur Mirajane qui discute avec une blonde et une rousse. J'avoue qu'elle est jolie. Ses longs cheveux blancs et brillants qui ondulent à chacun de ses mouvements, ce nez fin, ses lèvres… Mais je préfère balayer ces pensées. Qu'importe qu'elle soit sexy, c'est une emmerdeuse de première classe.

\- Trop chiante.

\- Allez, avoue, tu la veux, s'amuse Loki en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

\- Simplement, tu sais, qu'elle n'est pas pour toi, qu'elle préférera un mec pété de tune. Déclare Frieds. - Pas un mec qui vit seul dans un petit appart en banlieue. Pas un délinquant mais plutôt le capitaine de l'équipe de football américain. Tu es le mec le plus associable que je connaisse et elle, elle sera bientôt la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance, renonce, Luxus.»

À ces mots, je ressens comme un déclic. Comme un mécanisme de défense face au défi. Je sais que je suis un type bagarreur et rebelle mais le fait que mon pote me dit que je ne fais pas le poids face à un faible, un mec sans intérêt me révulse. Sans réfléchir, j'annonce :

« Avant Noël, je peux me la taper. Si tu es toujours d'accord pour parier ta RX-7, je marche.

\- Tu planes, mec. Comme je ne réponds pas, Gajeel fronce les sourcils : Luxus, tu es sérieux ?

Loki craquera avant moi, il renoncera à ce pari car il aime sa voiture plus que n'importe quelles conquêtes potentielles.

\- Absolument.

\- Si tu perds, tu me donnes ta Honda, enchaîne Loki avec un sourire de traître.

Ma moto est mon bien le plus précieux après mes écouteurs, une vieille Honda Night Hawk 750. Je me la suis acheté dès que j'ai pu me le permettre. À chaque fois que je monte dessus, j'ai l'impression de m'évader. Chaque soir quand je ne supporte plus la présence de mon grand-père, je roule durant des heures sans but précis, juste pour oublier. Loki ne lâche rien. C'est à moi de céder aujourd'hui, le problème, c'est que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé… pas une seule fois. Je suis toujours le dernier debout dans une bagarre, le dernier à abandonner.

La nouvelle a dit qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec un criminel mais je parie qu'aucun n'essayait de l'avoir. En tout cas, c'est plus que sûr qu'elle en apprendrait beaucoup si elle sortait avec moi.

Il suffira de jouer un peu de mon charme et Mira me tombera dans les bras. Je ferai d'une pierre, deux coups : je gagnerai la bagnole de Loki et je me vengerai de cette fille pour m'avoir fait convoquer dans le bureau du proviseur. Ça pourrait même être marrant.

J'imagine tous les élèves dévisager cette fille blanche en train de me « kiffer » alors qu'elle jure me détester. Quand je pense à la claque qu'elle va se prendre quand j'en aurai fini avec elle… Je tends la main à Loki.

\- OK.

\- Tu devras apporter une preuve.

Je tire une nouvelle fois sur ma clope.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme preuve ? Sa petite culotte ? Je ne te savais pas si malsain.

\- Prends une photo ou une vidéo. Je parie qu'on pourrait en tirer pas mal.

Notre mauvaise réputation nous vient de ces discussions sordides. Généralement, je me fiche de leur histoire de chantage mais là, je dois avouer que je vais bien m'amuser. Quand mes amis s'y mettent, ils n'ont aucune retenue.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demande Jellah qui nous rejoint avec son plateau.

\- J'ai parié a Luxus ma voiture contre sa moto qu'il ne réussira pas à coucher avec la nouvelle avant Noël.

\- Luxus, estas loco ? C'est suicidaire, un tel pari.

\- T'inquiète, Jellah. Ce n'est pas suicidaire. Stupide, peut-être, mais pas suicidaire. Si je peux gérer une Minerva et son corps de braise, je peux gérer Mira et son parfum de vanille.

\- Mira est trop bien pour toi, amigo. Tu es peut-être beau mec, mais tu n'as aucune chance avec cette fille. Vous êtes trop différent. »

Je regarde Gajeel ronflé, allongé dans l'herbe à côté de moi. J'allais remettre mes écouteurs quand je remarque Kanna Alperona, une fille de ma classe de sport, s'avance vers nous.

« Salut, Luxus, me dit-elle, sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'asseoir plus loin avec ses amis. Jellah me donne un coup de coude.

\- Alors elle, c'est une bonita Mexicana et tu as toutes tes chances avec elle.

Je ne regarde pas Kanna, mais Mira. Maintenant que je me suis engagé, je dois me concentrer et trouver un moyen de la séduire. Je vais utiliser une nouvelle tactique à laquelle elle ne s'attend pas. Je vais la charmer et envahir ses pensées. Et je vais m'y mettre dès le prochain cours de Mrs. Polyussica. Rien ne vaut des préliminaires en classe de chimie pour allumer la flamme.

\- Putain ! s'exclame Jellah en balançant son déjeuner. Ils croient qu'acheter du pain et le fourrer avec n'importe quoi, ça donne un taco. Les gens de la cafétéria ne font pas la différence entre de la viande à tacos et de la merde. C'est dégueulasse !

\- Tu me files la nausée, mec, s'exclame Bixrow.

Il jette un coup d'œil, gêné, à sa nourriture, écœuré, avant de la remettre dans son sac. Je me repositionne sur l'arbre en rigolant narquoisement face à la petite nature de Bixrow.

\- Tu en veux ? me demande Jellah en me tendant son taco merdique.

\- Tu approches ce truc de moi encore d'un centimètre et je t'éclate.

\- J'en pisse dans mon froc. Jellah agite son sale taco pour me provoquer.

\- Si ça se renverse sur moi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me botter le cul ?

Jellah continue à me narguer. Peut-être que je devrais lui coller mon poing dans la figure pour le mettre KO et qu'il cesse de m'emmerder. Au milieu de mes réflexions, je sens quelque chose couler sur mon pantalon. Et voilà, ce truc gras et collant qu'ils prennent pour de la viande à tacos a atterri directement sur l'entrejambe de mon jean.

\- Merde ! crie Jellah, effrayé. Je vais nettoyer.

\- Si tu t'approches, je te tue. J'essuie la viande douteuse et une énorme tâche de gras apparaît.

\- Tu as dix minutes pour me trouver un nouveau pantalon.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Un peu d'imagination, allez.

\- Prends le mien. Jellah se lève et commence à se déboutonner au beau milieu de la cour.

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas été assez clair. Je voulais dire : trouve-moi un nouveau pantalon, à ma taille, abruti.

\- Mais…

\- Neuf minutes et trente secondes. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour voir Jellah détaler vers le parking. Je me fous complétement de savoir comment il va se débrouiller ; je veux juste un nouveau pantalon avant la prochaine heure. Une tâche pareille m'empêcherait de passer pour un beau gosse aux yeux de Mira et me ferait me taper la honte devant les autres. Je jette un regard meurtrier à Gajeel qui s'esclaffe comme une baleine après s'être levé et remarquer ma tâche de graisse.

J'attends sous l'arbre tandis que les autres élèves rentrent lentement en cours. Et voilà que la musique commence à retentir dans les haut-parleurs et toujours aucun signe de Jellah. Génial !

Plus que cinq minutes avant le début du prochain cours. Les dents serrées, je pars en chimie avec mes bouquins placés stratégiquement devant mon jean. Je me glisse sur mon tabouret et me rapproche le plus près possible de la paillasse pour cacher la tâche.

Mira entre dans la classe, ses cheveux soyeux d'une couleur immaculée se balancent sur sa poitrine. Cette perfection ne m'excite pas, elle me donne envie de la briser. Je lui fais un clin d'œil dès que son regard croise le mien. Elle soupire et tire son tabouret le plus loin possible.

Me rappelant la règle de tolérance zéro de la prof, je retire mes écouteurs et les pose sur la table. Puis je me tourne vers ma chère voisine.

« Il faudra bien que tu m'adresses la parole un jour ou l'autre.

\- Pour donner une raison à ta copine de me tabasser ? Non, merci, Luxus. Je préfère conserver mon visage comme il est.

\- Je n'ai pas de copine. Tu veux tenter ta chance ?

Je la scrute de haut en bas, me focalisant sur ce qu'elle a de mieux. Elle retrousse sa lèvre supérieure rose bonbon et dessine un sourire méprisant.

\- Jamais de la vie.

L'heure de cours passe lentement, pour m'occuper je regarde Mira prendre consciencieusement son cours, mais son regard semble ailleurs. En tout cas, elle m'ignore royalement. Je me penche légèrement pour me rapprocher d'elle :

\- Et si je te disais que nous ferions un couple génial ?

\- Je répondrais que tu es un abruti. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Mirajane**

Juste après avoir traité Luxus d'abruti, Mrs. Polyussica réclame notre attention.

« Chaque binôme va aller tirer au sort un sujet. Tous de difficulté égale, ils exigeront que vous travailliez ensemble en dehors de la classe.

\- Et le football ? intervient un gars qui s'appelle Shaw. Il est hors de question que je rate l'entraînement.

\- Et moi celui des pom-pom girls, lance Minerva en rejetant ses longs cheveux noirs corbeaux par-dessus son épaule.

Cette fille semble être la plus crainte et en même temps la plus populaire du lycée. Où qu'elle aille, il y a toujours son groupe de groupies avec elle.

\- Priorité à l'éducation. Il ne tient qu'à vous et à votre binôme de trouver des moments qui vous arrangent tous les deux, réplique Mrs. Polyussica.

\- Et si on n'a pas envie ? demande Luxus d'un ton provoquant.

Je vois déjà un énorme D sur mon bulletin de notes. Luxus se fiche de sa propre vie, alors pourquoi s'intéresserait-il au cours de chimie ? Quand je pense que ma note est entre ses mains, j'en suis malade. Il faut absolument que je décroche une bourse d'études pour l'université et un D ne m'aidera absolument pas…

\- Et bien c'est votre décision mais il ne faudra pas s'étonner de votre note finale. »

Un membre de chaque groupe se lève, un à un pour aller piocher. Sachant que Luxus ne bougerait pas, je me lève une fois notre tour venu. Je pioche au hasard un des sujets et l'ouvre délicatement en me mordant la lèvre inférieure d'appréhension. En gras, on lit : CHAUFFE-MAINS. J'en reste abasourdie. Je retourne à ma place, le papier dans les mains.

« Chauffe-mains ? Luxus se penche pour lire - C'est quoi, ces putains de chauffe-mains ?

La prof le fusille du regard.

\- Si vous souhaitez encore faire des heures supplémentaires, j'ai un autre billet bleu sur mon bureau avec votre nom déjà inscrit. Soit vous reposez votre question correctement, soit vous me tiendrez compagnie tout à l'heure.

\- Ce serait sympa de trainer avec vous, mais je préférerais consacrer mon temps à étudier avec mon binôme… À ce moment précis, Luxus a le culot de m'adresser un sourire en coin avant de dire : Donc je vais reformuler ma question. Que sont exactement des chauffe-mains ?

\- De la thermochimie, monsieur Drayer. On les utilise pour chauffer nos mains.

\- Merci pour nous avoir éclairés de votre lumière.

Luxus pose son coude sur la table et s'appuie sur sa main d'un air blasé avant de souffler.

\- En gros, on n'est pas plus avancés. Fait chier. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et regarde Levy tirait un papier et dire :

« Combustion instantanée. »

« Tu sais, ça pourrait être pire, dis-je à mon voisin.

Luxus détourne les yeux vers la porte sans me répondre. Par la vitre, un ami lui fait signe. Ils vont certainement sécher les cours. Luxus attrape alors ses bouquins et se lève.

\- Asseyez-vous.

\- Je dois aller pisser. La prof fronce les sourcils et pose sa main sur sa hanche.

\- Jeune homme, surveillez votre langage. Et aux dernières nouvelles, on n'a pas besoin de ses livres pour aller aux toilettes. Reposez-les sur votre paillasse.

Je regarde Luxus se pincer les lèvres, il semble hésitant.

Il jette un œil à la porte puis regarde Mrs. Polyussica droit dans les yeux.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Monsieur Drayer, ne prenez aucun risque. Tolérance zéro. Vous tenez à être exclu ?

Passablement énervé, il se retourne finalement pour reposer ses affaires sur la table.

\- Ô mon Dieu ! Je hurle en voyant l'énorme tache sur son entrejambe.

Et les élèves se mettent à rire les uns après les autres. De tous, Midnight est celui qui rit le plus fort.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Drayer. Mon arrière-grand-mère a le même problème. Une couche et c'est réglé.

Ce commentaire sur les couches pour adultes me touche profondément ; se moquer des personnes qui ne peuvent pas se contrôler ne me fait pas rire et même si Luxus est un crétin, je ne trouve pas qu'il mérite une telle insulte. Luxus se force à garder son grand sourire arrogant et rétorque à Midnight :

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître dis-donc, t'es sûr que tu n'en mets pas ?

Midnight se lève et son tabouret crisse contre le sol.

\- Dans tes rêves !

Luxus est sur le point de répondre une autre remarque perfide, lorsque Mrs. Polyussica crie :

\- Luxus ! Partez à l'infirmerie et… arrangez ça. Après, vous irez voir le directeur. Je vous retrouverai dans son bureau avec vos amis Midnight et Mirajane.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je suis aussi convoquée chez le directeur ? je lui réponds, outrée.

\- Parce que c'est votre binôme. Et si vous continuez de protester, j'ai d'autres billets de colles sur mon bureau. »

Je me tais mais j'ai la rage au ventre. Mon binôme récupère ses manuels sur la table et sort de la classe pendant que je me rassois sur mon tabouret. Alors que la prof tente de calmer la classe, je repense à ma tante. Celle-ci ne m'a pas rappelé et je n'ai pas le courage de le faire, j'ai bien trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me vouloir. Alors j'attends qu'elle me rappelle avec appréhension.


End file.
